Lucky Summer
by RezleVettems
Summary: A story of summer romance between two friends but will it only stay a summer romance? Rated T. KonataxKagami or Konami!Rate and Review please.
1. Chapter 1: Invitation

Lucky Summer

Chapter 1: Invitation

A surprisingly cool summer greeted Kagami outside her house. She relaxed her body and allowed her spirit to be free and embrace the wind that massaged her.

Suddenly she sensed another presence and slowly opened her eyes to see a petite blue blur standing before her. Kagami's vision instantly sharpened and the blur formed into Konata, her otaku companion.

As usual Konata had her typical expression of sleepy serenity with closed eyes and a cat-like smile. In such a calm ambience her smile gave Kagami one of her own.

"What's up?" Kagami gently asked.

Konata walked up closer and sat down on the porch next to her friend, laying back as she stretched out her legs. Kagami tried her best to hide her peeking eyes and not blatantly watch her friend stretch.

"I came to hang out." Konata simply put, her unchanging expression remaining on her face.

Kagami nodded and walked into the house, bringing back two glasses of lemonade, one to which she handed to Konata as she sat down next to her.

"Thanks."

With a nod in response, Kagami enjoyed the scene as the breeze came again. The warm feeling in her chest told her this was perfect. To disturb her thoughts were a few strands of Konata's blue hair that gently brushed along Kagami's arm.

She allowed it.

A slight blush tickled her cheeks, she needed to hide it.

"Hey, Konata……….want to play a game or something?"

Konata agreed and the two walked into the house, grabbing their controllers as they played a fighting game. As usual, Konata put up a tough battle and as usual she won.

Kagami could not help but peek over at Konata as they played. She was so relaxed yet so focused. Kagami always had trouble defining Konata and this was a perfect example.

The day continued with trivial conversations, uncanny observations, and simply relaxing on a nice summer day. The two eventually decided to head into Kagami's room.

Konata relaxed on the bed, Kagami against the bed and mangas in their hands. The theme of Strawberry Panic flowed from the headphones and into Kagami's ears. Her mind couldn't help but focus on the romantic relationship the female characters had with each other.

Kagami continuously thought about it and had secretly become a fan of the anime, usually watching it when she was alone. She even preferred the Nagisa xTamao couple over the typical choice made by the anime.

Konata's eyes peered over to Kagami.

"Is everything alright?" Konata asked.

Kagami jumped in shock, her mind no longer occupied by her previous thoughts.

"What?!" Kagamis fussed.

Konata moved back a little, now worried that she made Kagami upset. Maybe she was thinking of something personal.

"I was just wondering if you were okay……..your book is still on page one." Konata's voice weakly explained.

Hearing the tone of defeat in Konata, Kagami realized her mistake.

"Sorry…….I was just thinking." Kagami said, waiting for a smart remark from Konata.

"Isn't ironic how thinking so much actually makes you less attentive?" and there it was. Kagami grinned, she usually enjoyed the observations that didn't include her and the more Konata talked, the more excited she felt, the more interesting everything seemed to be.

The awkward silence afterwards had made Konata even more anxious than before. Konata didn't visit just to hang out, she had to ask Kagami an essential question.

She became hesistant, coming close to asking her but always retreating within herself. Her fingers began to twirl around within the blanket she lied on, she wasn't sure what Kagami's response would be.

Konata rolled over and lied on her back, pretending to keep busy by flipping through random pages until she finally decided to go for it.

"Kagami…………." She quietly asked.

Kagami turned around and looked at her friend who didn't stare back. "What is it?"

"There's an anime convention in Tokyo and my Dad and I are going……………………

I thought that maybe……………….you'd like to come too." Konata shyly asked.

Kagami slowly returned her gaze back to her manga, resisting the urge to jump out and yell "YES!!!" She didn't want to seem lonely or desperate for entertainment or time to spend with Konata. Konata's anticipation grew with every silent second, now staring at the back of Kagami's head.

"I might be busy………………why don't you ask Tsuakasa or Miyuki" Kagami causally stated.

And with that Konata's confidence had died, now rolling over, her back at Kagami.

"But I wanted to go with you." Konata quietly murmured.

Kagami feigned a sigh and placed her book down. "I guess I could go…………I'll have to rearranged my schedule though."

"Who cares?! You're coming!!" Konata happily yelped as she wrapped her arms around her, her heart beat jumping faster than she was.

"It's funny that you care so little that others have to alter their lives for you." Kagami complained.

But Kagami would have done it any day.


	2. Chapter 2: Fleeting Feelings

Chapter 2: Fleeting Feelings

Kagami hurriedly shoved her clothing into the suitcase, constantly checking the clock on her bed. Konata told her that they would take a train there and Konata's father had already bought and given her the ticket.

Everynight she made sure to check if the ticket was safe and this morning was just the same. Afterwards she checked her purse to count how much money she had.

"_Remember to bring lots of money so you can buy me thing_." Konata had told her.

"_I hope you didn't invite me for that!"_ Kagami had jokingly fussed.

She was more than happy to buy Konata something. In fact, she was already planning to anyway. Tsukasa then walked in as Kagami closed her suitcase.

"I hope you have a safe trip." Tsuaksa said, relieved she wasn't invited. She still remembered the chaos from the last time she went to a convention. Kagami nodded and hugged her before she exited the room.

"Thanks. I promise I'll bring you something back." Kagami waved farewell.

"You don't have to." Tsukasa said, waving back as her sister walked further and further away.

When Kagami could no longer see her house she let her excitement take over and started to run. She wanted to get there quickly and meet up with Konata.

She had already planned so many things to do and talk about on the train with her. Her heart simply jumped faster and faster with each thought, she never felt so good in her life.

Fate had a different plan.

At every street she had to wait for the passing cars as the red lights turned green every time she came. The crowds became worst at each block, moving inches at a time.

For the first time this summer Kagami was feeling helpless and she felt as if she would never make it. She could even feel her heart sink into melancholy as she couldn't find any openings in the crowd.

Konata and her father were already at the train station, standing out front, waiting for Kagami.

"Those crowds were really rough. Traffic was bad too." He stated. "I hope Kagami makes it." He could see on his daughter's face that she was worried.

"But just think about all the dating games they'll have! I heard they're more challenging this time!" he cheered.

Konata contined to search through the crowd.

"Kagami……….."

Kagami had finally made her way through the crowd, running as fast as she could until she was left speechless and jaw-dropped. There were hundreds of people standing in the street and all over the area, refusing to move.

As luck would have it a protest was occurring and even the police had trouble moving the crowd. Kagami's risen spirit had sunk once more but she refused to give up.

She jolted into the crowd and slithered her way through every person she could, one by one, person by person she was getting closer to the train station.

"This is the Station Manager. The train to Tokyo is ready for departure." The intercom sounded.

Konata looked up towards her father.

"We have to get on the train Konata. I'm sure Kagami will make it." He reassured. They now headed to the train.

Kagami pressed on. She nudged her way through each opening she forced open, ignoring the grunts and curses of the people she shoved. She felt like grunting and cursing back but she had no time. She had to get to that train.

"I'm sorry for the delay but there seems to be a few troublesome passengers. The train will leave in a few minutes." The Conductor announced. Konata began to smile, believing that was adequate enough time for Kagami to make it.

Her father looked out the window to see Akira and Minoru arguing with the Station Manager over their tickers. He thanked them in his mind for delaying the train.

Kagami had finally had enough. Before her there was a rather stout gentleman who took up more space than anyone. She tried to navigate around him but he blocked all pathways.

"I have been to too many conventions to be beaten like this!!!" she yelled out, stomping his feet and elbowing him in the stomach.

He dropped to his knees and held his stomach tight as she leapt over him, jolting towards the train station that was now in view.

Konata could feel the train move and became depressed, now imagining herself looking at Kagami who would arrive too late and could only wave them off as the train drove off. Unfortunately she didn't even see Kagami.

The train drove off.

The seat next to Konata was empty and her father turned to see his daughter. Her head was bent down, her eyes were low and her smile was gone. For a second he could have sworn he heard her sniffle..


	3. Chapter 3: Passing Fields

Lucky Summer

Chapter 3: Passing Fields

Konata laid back in her seat as the train station became further and further away, her eyes focusing on nothing. More than she wanted to admit, she really wanted Kagami to come, she felt so free and euphoric around her. Not only that but most of all she enjoyed seeing Kagami laugh and talk, even the most trivial or unexciting words from her lips were like gold.

Sojiro looked down at his daughter to see the marks of depression on her face. He thought he should say something but what? Instead he turned to the window, hoping time would take care of things.

As Konata thought about how much she missed Kagami already she began to realize an important question that laid dormant in her mind. Why does she miss Kagami this much?

It was a question she dealt with for nearly seven months now but she had a few explanations. Why did she feel like this around her? She thought it was probably because Kagami was a good friend or the sister she never had but those reasons never suffice. How could such simple answers please Konata? They couldn't describe her heartache or he deep attachment.

Konata felt deeply about Kagami……………….differently.

Konata's heart began to jump at the thought and it would begin to jump even faster and harder as she felt the seat next to her shake. Konata instantly turned her head and sitting next to her was Kagami, smiling.

"Kagamin!!!" Konata loudly whispered.

"Hey Konata…….sorry I was late the crowds were rough, really rough!" Kagami explained. "I saw you on the train so I jumped on but I had to use the bathroom."

Konata's mind vanished. She jumped out of her seat and stretched her arms out, wrapping them around her friend's waist, her head relaxing on her chest.

Kagami furiously blushed at the movement and pushed her friend back, not out of fury but out of embarrassment.

"Please Konata! I need my space!" she fussed.

"Sorry……..I was just so worried." Konata cheerfully explained as she pulled out a small book.

"I found a copy of that light novel you were reading. It's better than I thought!" Konata said.

"Really? You read it all?" Kagami asked, surprised that Konata actually enjoyed the same book she did, that alone got her excited. "What did you think of the ending?!"

"That red haired guy should have stayed as a student!" Konata replied.

"Yeah! Me too! He was such an idiot to have gone with Remine! He should have went with Narumi!" Kagami happily stated.

"What about Yui? Her moe factor was through the roof! She would have perfectly contrasted his wild personality!" Konata said.

"Yeah……….I never thought of that. I think that might actually be a better couple." Kagami said, surprised she never thought about that and more surprised that Konata was right.

"Yep. Moe never loses!" her friend cheered.

"Well, I'm sure the couples don't all have to be moe……" Kagami stated.

"But there's always a moe couple in the fanfics right?" Konata asked, knowing she was right.

Kagami thought about it and realize she was right.

"You're so smart Konata." She smiled.

Shocked. Konata could only stare at her.

"W-what? What is it?" Kagami nervously asked, knowing in her mind what was wrong.

"You complimented me! How cute Kagamin! You're a tsundere! Awwwwwwwwwww…

……………….." Konata said as she rubbed the top of her friend's head, making her blush.

"Get off of me! I take it back!" Kagami retorted, taking her friend's hand off.

"Awww……Kagamin. No need to hide your blush!" Konata teased.

Kagami quickly grabbed a book from her bag and read, hiding her face from Konata, who decided to leave her alone for a few minutes. She could tell Kagami was a little upset but she wanted to talk with her again so badly.

Kagami tried to focus on the light novel she held but all she could see was Konata's face slowly coming closer. She flipped a page. Konata came closer. She flipped another page. Konata was now so close that her warm breath was tickling Kagami's ear.

She shivered at the flow of air and immediately pressed her book down on her lap and turned to Konata. Her embarrassment was shifting to anger and as usual, Konata was the source and once again Kagami had to voice her opinion.

"Konata please! You're embarrassing me enough! Stop it!" she scolded at the lowest volume she could.

"I'm sorry Konata. You're just so cute when you get all embarrassed." Konata grinned as she began to pet her head again, making more red on Kagami's face again.

Kagami had to stop this but how? The sun outside was blocked by the incoming clouds, creating a light shade in the train, setting the mood for what was to occur next. Konata continued to pet Kagami who could now see people around her looking at her. Eventually the petting ceased but Kagami could feel Konata's fingers still on her head but this time she was playing with her long ponytails, swaying them around.

It was enough. Kagami couldn't hold it. She was too embarrassed, too flushed.

"Konata, come on! Stop it!" she shouted out as she swiftly yet roughly slapped her friend's hand off her head. Her scowl was concentrated directly at Konata, unforgiving and unbending. Her blue eyes now dark and seemingly endless, her anger was clear. Kagami refused to release Konata from her glare.

Konata stared back, holding her hand back. Her eyes felt like that had sunk back into her head, her heart had begun to feel unpleasantly warm, and she felt confused and grieved as she looked into Kagami's ruthless stare. It wouldn't stop.

The swamp in Kagami's eyes. All Konata could do now was turn away and remain silent. Her previous delight now gone, melting into shame and despair. She had made Kagami upset on what was supposed to be a trip they both would enjoy.

Sojiro, who sat next to the window, remained asleep.

Konata looked at Kagami but failed, her body wouldn't allow it. She felt too much shame.

Kagami continued to pass the time with her novel but couldn't help but feel guilty for her previous action. Her eyes peeked towards the corner to see Konata doing nothing, just sitting. Kagami wished to say something but her body would not allow it. She felt too much guilt.

The train passed through the countryside as the dark clouds grew more numerous. Rain was coming.

Kagami's eyes were attracted and focused on Konata, trying her best not to resist looking but failing.

The rain was growing heavier and the train had almost arrived at Tokyo.

"Don't worry. I packed more than enough umbrellas" Sojiro said as he awoke from his nap. He noticed the awkward tension in the air and decided to remain quiet. Clearly something must have happened between those two.

Konata's mind was racing with thoughts and memories. She remembered every time she said something Kagami didn't like or how much she's made her mad with what she's done. She remembered the time she annoyed her at the cosplay café, the time she made her wait in line for the Haruhi concert, and all the times she would copy her homework, disregarding all the advice she gave her about hard work. Today, Kagami had given her a compliment and she embarrassed and angered Kagami in response.

Konata was beginning to view herself as problematic, her guilt and despair sinking more and more into her heart.

The remaining time on the train was silent and the rain continued. The bell rung for Tokyo and everyone grabbed the things and slowly got off the train. Kagami led the group as they exited the vehicle, noticing how unfocused and empty Konata seemed to be.

"_Maybe I'm just nothing but trouble to her…….."_ Konata thought. "_Maybe……..she's never liked me_."

The group stepped off the train, an umbrella in Konata's and Sojiro's hands. The rain was heavily pouring onto the streets and their hotel was only two blocks away.

"I'll go grab a map and buy us some drinks. Wait here." Sojiro said.

He walked off into the depths of the train station, leaving the two girls to stand there, watching the rain outside as they remained dry due to the roof.

"Hey……..there's a place we can sit." Kagami said as she spotted a sitting area. Konata followed, sitting a foot away from each other on the hard platform. Bushes rested behind them, their scent unable to hide the wet smell the rain produced.

Konata was finally able to look at Kagami from the side, watching her view the crowds. She decided that it was time. Konata quietly and periodically move closer to Kagami, inch by inch.

She continued to look down, unable to face Kagami.

Kagami-blind to what Konata was doing-felt a small finger tap her on her shoulder. She turned towards Konata and was about to address her until she saw the gentle expression of sorrow on her face.

Konata looked at her-face-to-face, and turned her torso towards Kagami. She slowly reached around her and hugged her softly, allowing her head to rest on Kagami's shoulder this time.

Kagami was flushed but Konata's action seemed more sincere this time.

Kagami was starting to think maybe everything Konata does was an act of sincerity. She looked down at Konata who had closed her eyes.

"_Is she sleeping?"_ Kagami thought.

"Kagami……" Konata lightly murmured.

"Yes Konata?" she kindly replied.

"I'm sorry I'm such trouble."

"What? Trouble?" Kagami asked, shocked at the very idea.

"I'm sorry I tease you and annoy you and bother you about everything." Konata said. "I'm must be troublesome for you."

Kagami slipped her fingers into Konata's bounteous blue hair, playing with the few strands she could get.

"Konata……you're not trouble at all. You just wouldn't stop today." She explained.

"But you always complain about me. How I annoy you or bother you or mooch homework off of you."

"Even though that is slightly annoying, I still don't mind. You're my friend for a reason." Kagami said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Konata. Today was really annoying but I've already forgiven you and don't care about it anymore."

"Kagami………"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. I just enjoy it when you play around with my hair." Konata grinned.

"Gah!" Kagami blurted out, realizing she her cheeks were burning and her fingers were entangled in Konata's hair.

"Ummm……Konata…..my fingers are trapped in your hair." Kagami panicked.

"Uh-oh, we'll be stuck together forever now." Konata teased.

"That's not funny!" Kagami said as she tried to pull her fingers out but only got them more entangled. "You need to brush your hair more."

"I'm going to an anime convention. No one is well-groomed." Konata said. "Here, let me."

Konata reached for the side of her head and her fingers searched for Kagami's. She found them and unraveled them one by one. Kagami's cheeks became light red as she felt Konata's fingers take dominance over hers.

One by one each finger was set free.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You should brush your hair better."

"But there's so much."

"I'll brush for you at the hotel."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We can leave now." Sojiro said.

The girls jumped up, scared by the sudden appearance of Konata's father.

"I see you girls were playing around with each other after making up, huh? Nice!!" he said with a thumb straight up.

The group walked out of the station where the rain stayed strong.

"You can share my umbrella Kagamin." Konata offered.

Kagami grabbed the umbrella out of her hand and smiled.

"You're too small to hold it up for me. I'll hold it." Kagami said.

"Oh, now you're the one teasing me." Konata said as they walked down the street to their hotel………with a better bond then ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hah hah hah! Double in size today. I felt very inspired today by the rain outside my house. I love the feel the rain provides, makes things feel cooler. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to feed me your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: Two

Lucky Summer

Chapter 4: Two

The group ran into the hotel's lobby, covering their heads with their luggage from the ongoing rain. Tokyo's shower remained stronger and poured without end, soaking their clothes. Kagami looked over at Konata who tried to shake off the moisture but the cold air of the hotel sent shivers throughout her body.

Kagami watched, deciding to bend down and furiously dig through her suitcase. Rising back up, she stepped behind her petite friend and lightly placed a jacket over her shoulders.

Konata no longer felt cold with the jacket's warmth covering as much as her knees. The jacket seemed larger on Konata than it did on Kagami's taller body, causing Kagami's cheeks to burn again as she viewed her small form snuggled into the jacket.

"Konata……you look……nevermind." She had held back her tongue in time, she could only have a grain of hope that these uncanny feelings for her otaku friend were momentary, though-

"Thanks." Konata said, the jacket now held as high as her nose.

"No problem Konata, but why are you wearing it all the way up to your face?"

"My face is cold." Konata lied.

"Well……..that's not normal…….at all….." Kagami remarked.

Konata simply closed her eyes and plopped onto the seat behind her, feigning sleep as Kagami sat down next to her. Behind the jacket that she covered her face with was a streak of rich red across Konata's face…….something she did not want to show Kagami.

"I got the keys to the rooms. Come on girls!" Sojiro cheered as he returned, dangling the two keys in his hand.

"Two keys? Who's going to sleep where?" Kagami asked.

"You don't mind sharing a bed with Konata right?" he asked.

"Wha-wha-what?! No I……..I mean…….Hell yeah I mind!" she angrily replied.

"Don't pout, I was kidding. Your girls' room is a two-bed room." He revealed, pressing the elevator button.

Kagami sighed in relief, that situation would have been impossible to deal with for her. Konata remained hiding her face behind her jacket for more obvious reasons.

"_I wonder if Kagami would mind?"_ she thought to herself, images of them two sharing a single bed flowing in her head.

"Konata……the elevator stopped." Kagami said, looking back at her staring up into the air, isolated from the world.

"Konata! Snap out of it." Kagami fussed.

"Huh? Oh no the elevator!" Konata yelped, her mind returned to reality. The elevator doors closed and the mechanical box rose higher, placing Konata on a different floor.

"Ah well….I'll just wait to go back down." She said to herself. That's when she realized it. "Oh no! I forgot which floor my room is on!"

She checked to see what the floor the elevator was on but it was no good, it had gone up pretty far. Luckily she knew the room numbers so all she had to do was……………. search each floor.

She sighed at the conclusion but had no choice, dragging her luggage out as she roamed each floor starting from the second.

"What an idiot….." Kagami murmured as Sojiro handed her the keys. "She probably even forgot what floor we're on and won't think to use her cell phone to call us."

Kagami turned around and unlocked the door to her room, tossing her luggage on the rightside bed closest to the bathroom. She took off her shoes and began to relax on the soft covers, looking up at the undecorated roof above.

That's when Konata popped into her head.

"I better call her." Kagami resigned. "She's probably tired by now……and she'll probably lose my jacket too."

Konata journeyed through the extensive hallway, dragging her heavy luggage behind her.

"Can't go on………….." she gasped.

Suddenly the Mikuru Legend of Love theme played on her cell phone.

"My phone! I forgot about that!" Konata and Kagami said in synch.

"How did you……"

"What? Know that you would say that? Because you have no common sense! How am I supposed to brush your hair when you're off getting lost in a hotel?!" Kagami argued, anticipating a slacker's excuse from Konata.

"You're really looking forward to touching my hair again aren't you? Okay, love, I'm on my way." Konata teased.

"What?! Shut up and get to the 12th floor!" Kagami remarked.

"12th floor?!" Konata shouted.

"Yeah……what floor are you on?"

"5th!!! I've been looking for the rooms since the bottom floor! I'm too worn out!"

"Baka! I'll come help you out!" Kagami closed her phone shut and put her shoes back on.

"Heh, heh. Now I don't have to carry my luggage anymore." Konata diabolically smirked. She decided to make her way to the elevator and wait for Kagami to help her. She was seriously too tired to move anymore.

Konata quickly rushed over to the spot and sat in front of the elevator, slightly stretching out her legs and lowering her head so she may rest. Meanwhile, Kagami boarded the elevator and quickly clicked the button for the 5th floor, shocked that Konata had such stamina to examine each floor.

When the doors opened Kagami looked out the elevator to see Konata laid out against the wall.

"Konata. I'm here." She said.

No response.

"Konata. Wake up." She said.

No response.

"Come on! Move!" she commanded.

No response.

"Konata………….oh my God! Did something happen?!" Kagami panicked. She rushed over to Konata and sat on one knee, placing her hands on Konata's shoulders and shaking her.

"Wake up! What happened?!" Kagami panicked.

"Boo." Konata replied as she rose her head up.

Kagami simply stared back at her, her brain trying to log in what just happened.

"…………………………..YOU IDIOT!!!!! TRYING TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!!" Kagami shouted while Konata smirked in victory.

"Hurry up and get up so we can go back to our room." Kagami said as she held her hand out. Konata instead placed her luggage in the empty hand and ran into the elevator.

"Hey, wait up! I didn't agree to be your maid!" Kagami complained.

She quickly made her way next to Konata as the elevator closed in front of them.

"You should take off the jacket before you get in the room. I know how cold you were so I turned on the heat." Informed Kagami.

"Thanks." Konata said.

The two exited the elevator as it opened, allowing Kagami to leave first to guide Konata to the room.

"Don't you just hate it when you get the room in front of the elevator and you hear all those noisy people outside your wall?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, well good thing our rooms are far away from that." Kagami smiled as she began to imagine spending time with Konata in the room, listening to her talk some more. Her walk became faster in order to reach the room quicker. She unlocked the door and gently placed Konata's luggage in front of the bed on the left, next to the wall.

"That's your bed Konata."

"Oh! You let me get lost so you pick a bed first! How selfish Kagami, selfish, selfish, selfish." Konata teased.

"What? I came back to save you." Kagami responded.

"It was just a joke Kagami. You can keep it." Konata said, waving her hand back and forth.

Konata took off the jacket and handed it to Kagami, pouncing onto the bed afterwards.

"This is so soft!" Konata said, curling herself into the blanket.

Suddenly her movements ceased. Konata stopped her current activity, her eyes now focused on something else. Across from her, on the other bed, Kagami was laid out, enjoying the pillows and mattress as well.

Konata's eyes couldn't believe how beautiful she was nor could they stop staring at her. That's when Konata realized she never really had a good look at Kagami before.

"_Who knew she was smart and so beautiful too?"_ Konata thought.

Konata felt that feeling in her chest again, the one she always gets when Kagami is around, the warmth that she loved, the warmth that made her heart jump. She tried to ignore the feeling earlier but she was beginning to realize how inescapable it was.

She remembered it started only a month after their first year at high school……………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. My motivation was almost lost but I found it again! By the way, if someone could tell me how to embed a "Poll" into forum I would appreciate it. Don't forget to feed me your reviews!


	5. Chapter 5:Heavy Rain

Lucky Summer

Chapter 5: Heavy Rain

The raining remained strong, leaving the girls imprisoned in the hotel with little to do but what their little heads can think of. Kagami had busied herself with a book she began reading and Konata stared at the roof, reliving old memories.

"Hey Kagamin, you said you would brush my hair for me right?" Konata asked.

"Sure. You want to do it now?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah. I have to sleep early for the first day of the convention anyway."

"Ok. Let me just grab my comb." Kagami said as she lifted herself from the bed, digging through her suitcase until she found the purple comb. She traveled from her bed to Konata's, kneeling down behind her and making sure all of her hair was loose.

Kagami began to flush at the situation, her body only inches from Konata's who simply sat there, almost as if she wanted something to happen. Kagami could hear her own heartbeat loudly dance as she came closer to the warmth of Konata.

Kagami had to fight the urge to wrap her arms around Konata and-

"Thanks." Konata interrupted.

"Oh! No problem! If I didn't do this no one will." Kagami responded. Her hands lifted the bundles of blue hair and began to slide her comb's edges through the numerous strands. Kagami couldn't believe how soft her hair was, how it gleamed and how it tickled. She tried to think of some way to enjoy it more but nothing creative came to mind. All she could do was rub the soft hair across her cheeks when she thought Konata was not looking.

"Kagami, do you remember how we met?" Konata asked.

Kagami yelped in horror, for a minute she thought Konata had discovered what she was doing with her hair. Deeply inhaling and then exhaling, Kagami regained her previous state of serenity and continued combing.

"Yeah. You were walking around with Tsukasa during lunch and you just sat down across from me, asking me weird questions about anime or something." Kagami recalled, pausing afterwards to notice the sweet scent Konata gave off. It resembled an odd mixture of bookstore and bread, a rather confusing odor to describe.

"I also remember you asking me for the homework the next day." Kagami said.

"Oh yeah………"

"The instant you met me you just thought of me as a free resource didn't you?"

Konata looked up into the air, pondering what her thoughts were exactly back then, did she have such feelings around Kagami since then as well. Too much time had passed, Konata had to say something or Kagami would think something was wrong.

"Well, you're really smart. Why shouldn't I?" Konata asked.

"Because you'll get lazier!" Kagami fussed, combing the upper half of Konata's expansive blanket of hair. She couldn't believe how much of it there was yet it suited Konata so well. She rubbed her fingers through it again, enjoying how soft and gentle it was.

"Oh!" Konata blurted out. She got up from the bed and began to walk around the room, searching fro something.

"Hey, don't get up while I'm brushing your hair! What are you doing anyway?" Kagami asked as she watched Konata move about the room.

"I have to see what's on the news before I forget. Where's the remote?" Konata asked.

"Here." Kagami picked it up from inside the dresser between their beds and handed it to Konata, not knowing the great mishap that would occur in the next minute.

Konata sat back down in front of Kagami and pressed the button, flipping the stations in search of the news.

"Hey look! They have a dirty channel where you can pay to watch movies! Wanna see that?" Konata excitedly asked.

"Why?! I hope you're kidding!" Kagami jumped back.

"Of course I am but I'm 18 now so I can still do it." Then Konata realized something. "Then again…….my dad hasn't bothered us for awhile. Maybe he's watching one right now?"

"How can you think about your father in such a way and stay calm?"

Konata finally found the news channel and placed the remote beside her. She wasn't fully comfortable so she decided to risk it and move back, inching her body closer and closer to Kagami, who's excitement rose in response.

As Kagami continued to brush her friend's hair she was startled by Konata's sudden excitement and movement.

"Konata, I-"

"Look Kagami! You're on T.V!" Konata yelped.

"What?" Kagami looked up at the television, her expression shifting from curiosity to shock and humiliation. A camera had caught her beating up the fat man at the protest on her way to the train station.

"Apparently the girl said she was going to an anime convention and it was clear she is a fan by the way she navigated this crowd of people." The news reporter said as the clip of her was played on the screen.

"_I've been to too many conventions to be beaten by this!!!" _she had yelled, followed by the elbow jab and her leaping over his back, running towards the train station.

"Oh no!!" Kagami yelped, plopping backwards onto the mattress.

"My reputation……my dignity……ruined." Kagami despaired. Konata turned off the television and lied down next to Kagami.

"It's alright. You're going to be put on Youtube now! You'll be really popular!" Konata cheered.

"But I don't want to be popular like that…….." Kagami moaned.

"Oooohhhhhhh…….it's alright." Konata said, rubbing Kagami's head as they both lied there in Konata's bed, Konata on her side and Kagami on her back. The two began to blush in the presence of the other. They never realized how long it's been since they looked eye to eye.

The mood became awkward yet warming. Konata nor Kagami could look away, their eyes were stuck to each other. Kagami could feel her hand begin to shake and Konata could feel her lips tingle as their faces grew lesser in distance.

Konata's face was nearly above Kagami's now, the blankets were becoming warmer as their body heat grew. Konata's green eyes were deep in the blue sea of Kagami's eyes and her warm breath was beginning to caress her neck.

"Konata……..I……..I…………I have to take a shower" Kagami suddenly blurted out, quickly sliding away from Konata's pose and running into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Konata laid across her bed, bewildered as to what just happened and what could have. Her calm eyes had now shrank in surprise as she imagined would have occurred.

"I knew it………" she said.

Kagami-in a panic- quickly turned on the shower and jumped in. She forgot her clothes were still on and quickly jumped back out to take them off. She stood in the shower, her eyes seemingly lost, trying to reflect what had happened.

"What have I done?" she murmured to herself. "I felt and smelled her hair. I enjoy her scent, I like to listen to her more than anyone else, I want to be closer to her, I almost kissed her, I……I"

She sat down, letting the water pour on her.

"I'm some sort of creep……doing all these sick things……….these feelings aren't going away………they haven't since I met her for the first time."

Kagami closed her eyes and hugged her knees. Her tears had hit the surface of the shower.

"What have I become?"

The rain outside the hotel was pouring hard but the rain inside was weighed more.


	6. Chapter 6:Right

Lucky Summer

Chapter 6: Right

Konata stood in front of the window, watching the rain fall, waiting for Kagami to come out of the shower. When she heard the door open she instantly turned to see Kagami, wiping her eyes with a single hand.

"_Maybe I should pretend nothing happen."_ Konata thought to herself but she couldn't help but see the bags under her friend's eyes and the now stressed and tired look in her face.

Kagami looked at Konata who simply smiled back, knowing little else to do.

"I'm heading to bed now. My head hurts……." Kagami stated as she walked to her corner of the room, crawling into bed and covering herself up. She wanted to just lie down and think to herself, she needed some alone time.

Konata watched how quietly Kagami went into the bed and still saw that same melancholic expression etched on her face. Konata found in difficult to smile while Kagami was sad, she began to care very little for what she herself felt and now was fixated on how Kagami felt.

She walked over and relaxed on her bed, thinking of what she could do. She turned to see Kagami's back at her. She decided it was time to turn off the lights so she could make Kagami more comfortable.

Kagami heard a click and thanked Konata in her heart for turning off the lights, the darkness helped her think more clearly. Her eyes remained wide opened, decorated with bags of stress and the scar of shock. She didn't know what to do.

Kagami felt lost, she felt helpless and compressed. She had never discussed her feelings for Konata with anyone, often afraid of their response or reaction, especially Konata's. She never was that close with anyone in her life, Konata made her feel different, made her feel precious.

Konata would always talk to her, even in a group. She would call Kagami first, she would copy her homework, go to her house, and play games with her. Kagami had always went with the flow. She let Konata in, told her certain things even Tsukasa didn't know. Kagami could recall endless discussions only they had and she wished they remained endless.

But how could she feel like that for another girl, why was this happening? Was there something wrong with her? Was she sick in the head? She would be the only outcast. What would her family say? She would have to hide it!

Kagami began to feel her stomach wither in pain, her head began to hurt and her eyes were shaking. She whimpered. The stress was getting to her and she could no longer imagine being happy.

Until Konata came. She lifted Kagami's blankets and crawled in her bed. Konata brought herself up so her head was on the same level as Kagami's. She wrapped her arms around Kagami's waist and brought her into her embrace, resting her head next to Kagami's.

Kagami felt her heart suddenly jump, her chest flooded in with a nice, warm feeling.

"Konata."

"You looked sad………so I'm here."

"Konata, I really need some alone time."

"No."

"Konata."

"I said "No".

The dominance in Konata's voice was supported by the grip she held on Kagami, it seemed protective yet dominating, rough but gentle, and naturally warm. Kagami could feel her blazing cheeks and remained in that position, her back to Konata and Konata curled around her.

Kagami was shocked so she had to check. She rubbed the area under her eyes and she noticed the bags were gone. She also realized her headache had vanished and her stomach felt good again. Kagami tried to find an alternative answer for this relief but she knew it was because of the girl breathing over her ear, her heartbeat on her back and the arms that secured her.

Kagami's heart had given in. She wanted to enjoy this. She turned around to see Konata already lost in sleep, her cute eyes closed and resembling a cat in a complete state of peace. Kagami looked to see that Konata still had her grip on her. Kagami no longer mind.

Kagami moved in closer and pulled the blankets further up to cover herself more. She relaxed her eyes and listened to the light breathing of Konata as she slept. She listened for minutes and enjoyed the moment. She was too cute.

"If I care about her so much……….why does it seem wrong? Why is it?"

"Maybe………these feelings…….aren't wrong at all." Kagami said to herself.

"Konata…"

She stared at the girl next to her, admiring every curve of her neck, face, and hair. She then realized what she was really staring at. Next to Kagami was a fun-loving, caring, honest, protective, and loving person, someone she could trust, someone who understood her.

Why was it wrong to like someone like that who could treat you right and protect you, make you feel good when you needed it or even when you didn't. Kagami held these thoughts in her mind for the hours she laid in bed, staring at the girl who made her feel this way.

She noticed the time on the clock was late, she had to sleep soon but she couldn't help it. Her skin color was lost in the hue of red on her face, her eyes shined, even through the dark, when she looked at Konata. Her body was beginning to get hotter, her legs and arms were shaking.

Konata was beginning to wake up.

"Kagami…………why are……..you shaking?" she tiredly asked, caring for her even while half asleep.

"I'm just a little cold." Kagami said.

Konata retreated back to sleep. Kagami watched, amazed at how good she felt with Konata by her, she couldn't even describe it. She……she wanted this to last forever. Kagami suddenly remembered the convention. She had to get some sleep before tomorrow.

She looked at Konata again and decided to do what she wanted. Face-to-face, she released herself from Konata's grip and placed Konata's small hands in hers. She clamped on and moved closer to Konata, their legs touching each others'. Kagami felt that this was good enough, she didn't want to disturb Konata. She moved into her position and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Konata………" she murmured as her mind drifted off to dreamland.


	7. Chapter 7:You Know

Lucky Summer

Chapter 7:You Know

Kagami slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly for the first few seconds. She lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes until her vision was focused. Her body felt colder than before yet she was covered well in blankets. As she became fully awake images of the previous night flashed through her head. She remembered Konata laying next to her, she also remembered the warmth between their hands that held each other, now gone.

Kagami was alone in bed, staring at her hand while these memories flooded in. She had given in to Konata and shared the bed with her, even resting with her. Despite the minimal distance their bodies had Kagami allowed herself the joy of holding and being so close with Konata even if it was for one night.

She looked at the time to see it was only seven in the morning, she had plenty of time to prepare herself for the convention. She laid back down, wishing she hadn't slept at all last night in order to enjoy their precious moment longer. Kagami also began to wonder if maybe….just maybe Konata might feel the same way. They almost kissed didn't they?

Kagami rose up, her heart soaring with a new hope. Maybe she will finally confess to Konata, maybe she would give in and let herself truly be happy? Doubt had stabbed at her heart. What if Konata really didn't feel that way? What if the almost-kiss was just an awkward moment? What if Konata said no? What would their parents or friends think?

Konata entered the room, fully dressed for the day ahead of them.

"Oh Kagami! You're not dressed yet?!" Konata asked, almost scolding her.

"It's only seven. I have time." Kagami casually reply.

"No we don't. We have to get there early to make sure we hit the popular booths fast!" Konata informed.

Kagami saw the excitement in her eyes and decided to comply, rushing through her bags inn search of suitable clothes. She was about to head to the bathroom until she heard Konata's voice.

"What are you doing?! We don't have time for showers!" Konata remarked.

"But I don't want to smell bad, even if I am surrounded by nerds." Kagami said.

Kagami looked at Konata for a few seconds until she caved in and simply just changed into her clothes instead of taking a shower first. Konata quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the room, making sure to lock it.

"Wait, wait. Let me put on my shoes." Kagami complained.

"No time for shoes. We have to go!"

"Are you serious?" Kagami asked, amazed at Konata's stamina.

Sojiro emerged from his unlit room fully dressed as well with his signature camera wrapped around his neck.

"I'm excited today! So many high school girls cosplaying!" he cheered.

The group entered the elevator and hit the button for the bottom floor. Every time the elevator stopped to pick up more passengers Konata and her father would close the doors instantly.

"_I've never seen such rude people. Then again they love conventions."_ Kagami thought.

They ran out of the hotel and into the streets, ignoring all cars and lights, dodging each vehicle as it zoomed by.

"Wait! This is dangerous! What are we, from Osaka or something?!" Kagami fussed.

The group leapt onto the train and behold, every passenger was either a cosplayer, nerd or artist. Kagami was almost frightened by the numbers and by the crowded space. Konata's petite body easily found a nook to hide in, leaving Kagami to wonder how old people think Konata might be if they saw her now.

Kagami stood on the train, making to sure to avoid the sweaty nerds and hold onto a bar. She made sure to keep an eye on Konata, hoping her loli figure wouldn't attract too much attention from the wrong people.

The train finally arrived in minutes and the crowds mercilessly ran over any and all fools who stood in their path. Kagami was surprised by how vicious the cute little girls in maid outfits were, shoving their way through the crowds.

Suddenly Kagami felt a hand grasp onto hers. She looked down to see that it was Konata, her face slightly red.

"We have to hold hands or we'll get separated." Konata said.

"O…….o-okay." Kagami agreed, more than willing to allow it under such conditions. "Wait! What about your father?"

"Oh, he's long gone. He got lost a long time ago." Konata grinned.

The truth was Sojiro was never able to board the train due to some old people who blocked his path. He had to wait for the next one.

Konata and Kagami walked through the park until they reached the huge warehouse, decorated with posters and bright colors that attracted the eye. Trucks could be seen still driving into the building, importing new goods.

The crowds poured in rapidly, leaving little time for the popular booths to keep their products in stock. Kagami felt Konata's hand let loose from hers as she began to pierce through the crowd, heading for every booth she wanted to. She had studied the map last night so she undoubtedly knew exactly where to go and when.

Kagami had plenty of experience before with this. The first hour was the business hour for Konata. She had to buy all the greatest products first and go after the lesser ones afterwards. Kagami loved to see her scurry through the crowds, amazed by her swift movements and high level of focus.

"If only she was like this for school…." She said.

Kagami began to walk around, she actually had something she wanted to buy. She had navigated herself into the least crowded sections to find the booth she was searching for. She walked over to see the Strawberry Panic doujinshis she had read about online. They were even drawn like the anime.

She quickly pulled out her purse and paid the artist for three copies, each thick. They were economy size! Though expensive Kagami did not mind as she fought off the temptation to read them as she walked. There were some accessories she wanted to get, including something to bring back to Tsukasa.

Her eyes turned from left to right, looking for a booth with accessories. As she roamed the grounds she found one that struck her interest. Peculiar at first, she had lightened up to the idea the booth had advertised.

Its specialty was making small bracelets out of small plastic anime character heads. She looked over and decided to get two, one for Tsukasa and one for Konata. Kagami reviewed the various heads to choose from, remembering all of Konata's favorite characters from Haruhi, Galaxy Angel, Strawberry Panic, and various other anime she talked about.

When the bracelet was complete Kagami paid for and placed it in her purse. She couldn't wait to see Konata's face when she gave it to her. Then she stopped. Kagami noticed she was getting nervous, her cheeks grew warm again. These sensations…….she was beginning to think she might be too nervous and shy to actually give it to her.

Kagami began to feel regret over her purchase and turned around to return it. She stopped again. She placed the bracelet back in her purse, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She turned around and walked away from the booth, happy with her purchase.

As she walked around she saw a Haruhi booth, shocked that it wasn't sold out yet. She made her way over there and decided to purchase a copy of the Yuki Nagato album. Yuki was her favorite character in the show anyway. Kagami also saw a light novel and purchased that as well.

Quickly grabbing her bag she walked away and sat down at a table in front of the "food court". She took out her cell phone and called Konata, hoping her shopping was done.

"Konata, are you done shopping yet?" she asked.

"For all the good stuff yes. The little things can wait till later." Konata said.

"Great. Meet me at the food plaza or whatever this place is called."

"I already bought our lunches. Why don't we eat in the park outside?" Konata asked.

Kagami was actually surprised that Konata had already done so much in such a short amount of time. She hoped Konata bought something she liked.

Getting up from her seat she exited the building and sat under a tree. She placed her bags and purse down on the cement platform as she constantly searched for Konata. She hoped she didn't have to wait too long, she was really hungry.

Kagami suddenly spotted Konata walking towards her, her wheeled cart behind her-full of numerous amounts of items. The bright light of the little-clouded day seemed to created an aura of light around Konata.

"She looks like an angel……" Kagami said.

"Did you say something Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"Hmm? Oh no! Just talking to myself!" Kagami panicked. "So, what kind of lunch did you buy?"

"Kagami, Kagami. If you worry about food so much you'll get fat." Konata teased.

"Oi, oi. That's none of your business." Kagami replied.

Konata handed her the bag and when Kagami opened it she was speechless. Everything in there was exactly what she loved to eat. All the food were things she loved, the fruit sandwich, the baked fish, the rice balls.

"Wow! They had all these inside?!" Kagami asked.

"No. I made those before we left home." Konata said.

"You did?! But these are all my favorite foods. How did you-?"

"I've known you for a long time Kagamin. I know what you like."

Kagami could only stare at Konata who looked back at her. She was so distracted by Konata's sincerity she never noticed the burning blush on Konata's face, the blush that was there even when she walked up to her, the blush that was there when they held hands, when Konata talked to her on the phone, when they sat next to each other and last night when they slept together.

Konata quickly turned her head away, surprised by how she was acting. Konata always imagined that she would act more mature and cool in these types of situations, especially after playing all those adult games but Kagami was different. Konata looked back to see her blue eyes and the red streak on her cheeks.

Konata felt like leaning over to Kagami and…...but she suddenly remembered the night before when something similar had occurred. Konata snapped back to reality and looked at her food.

"Kagami, I………." she was about to say but her heart had prevented it. Konata watched Kagami while she ate.

"Konata……is everything alright?" Kagami asked, surprised to see her friend looking at her as she ate.

"No……..are you enjoying the lunch?" Konata asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Not even Tsukasa knows my favorite food. I'm impressed you do." Kagami answered.

"It's nothing…." Konata said, once more surprised at how shy she was acting around Kagami. Kagami truly was different, not just from any girl or friend but different than any other person she met or knew.

Konata continued to peek over at Kagami as she ate, happy that she made Kagami happy.


	8. Chapter 8:Love Me

Lucky Summer

Chapter 8: Love Me

After lunch the two girls roamed the convention grounds, laughing and viewing everything they saw. The air felt so calm and affectionate, Konata swore she saw roses around them. Her mind was elsewhere now, laughing when Kagami showed her something funny and only talking if talked back to. Konata was now lost.

She was lost in her thoughts, knowing not where to go or who to talk to. Her gaze constantly flowed over to Kagami who she admired and observed, enjoying every movement she provided. Those blue eyes……….Konata couldn't get over them, they were one of her favorite features of Kagami, they made her want to melt into her and hold her at the same time.

Konata's thoughts would not stop their obsession of Kagami, thinking about how much she loved her brain, the way she reacts to her, the shyness, the bond they had, and all the other things Konata enjoyed. There only existed a single flaw about Kagami that Konata didn't like: She wasn't hers.

She reviewed everything she knew about Kagami, her body language, her attitude towards her, the way they talked to each other, the time they spent but Konata could not find a single possibility of Kagami expressing the same feelings back. This was a conclusion she responded to with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah…………I wonder where my dad is." Konata lied but as if summoned he came.

"Oh, hello girls! How's the convention? Isn't great with all these homemade ero-games!" he cheered.

Kagami stood there, speechless. How was one to respond to that without walking away in shock. Konata walked over to him and tapped his shoulder instead, ignoring whatever he had said.

"Can I talk to you alone Dad?" Konata asked.

"If course. Excuse us Kagami." He politely waved as Konata led him to a table in a secluded area of the warehouse. She kept her eyes from looking into his, afraid that what she might do next may separate them forever.

"Dad…….I love you." She whimpered, her cheeks puffing up. He was left bewildered by her sudden mood change.

"I know that Konata. I love you too but what's wrong?" his brow was now curled with concerned as he watched his precious daughter.

"I…….I want you to always love me, no matter what." She continued.

"Konata, that's never going to change."

"Please love me even after I say what I'm going to say. I'm most concerned about your opinion above all." She said, surprising him with the respect she was giving him, though he was still shocked by the gravity of the situation, she had hardly ever seen his daughter cry since she was a child.

"I may be………no…..I am bisexual." She declared. "I have a lot of feelings for Kagami and I don't think I can hold them in for much longer Dad." Her words now changed into tears that came out drop by drop as she continued to not look him in the eye. Her head remained bent down, her eyes lowered as she braced herself for immediate disownership.

Konata finally turned her head up to see a serious expression on her father's face. She knew it, her fears were right. He was ashamed to have a daughter like that wasn't he?

"Konata…….I'm shocked but…….not surprised that you were afraid to tell me. I understand that you feared how I might have reacted but……don't you listen to me at all?" he said, his light-hearted face returning as his arm reached over the table and brought her as close as they could be.

"I said I'd love you no matter what and that that would not change!" he cheered. Konata stared into his eyes as he looked down into hers where tears starting to pour in streams.

"Dad……..you……you really mean it? You really love me? Even if I…."

"Believe me, there is no way I can't love you. You are my daughter and I'm even more proud of you for coming out like that." He said. "I wouldn't trade you for a million ero games."

Konata felt it. Her heart was pumping in all the joy throughout her body, she was crying, she was actually crying loudly. She hadn't cried like this since her mother died, she only cried like this that one time. She never felt such a reassuring and safe emotion from someone before.

"Dad………"

"Yeah?"

"I…..I love you…."She said as she got up from her seat and moved into his, hugging him tight. She felt like sleeping right there and just swim away in this joy of acceptance.

Sojiro held his grip on his daughter, overjoyed that he could make her so happy. He didn't care what or who she liked, he loved her. He felt a tear slip from his eye as she gripped tighter onto him, she needed his support and he was more than willing to give it, it was his daughter, the most significant definition for his life.

A few minutes passed and Konata began to release herself from his grip but stayed on his lap, leaning back into him and relaxing. She was at peace right now, she wasn't even worried about her earlier thoughts.

"So…..Kagami huh? Good pick." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, she has the perfect tsundere personality for you after all. To tell you the truth I've actually imagined you two together. It's just strange that that is actually happening now."

"Yeah but I think she might not like me back, she doesn't really show it." Konata said.

"You have to try. She's your friend and she has to accept it. If she says no, you have to move on." He advised.

"Yeah……….what's the worst that can happen?"

"Oh no! Don't say that Konata, that's when bad things really happen." He revealed.

"Oh yeah. I take it back!" Konata yelped.

"You know Konata……..this reminds me of when you were a small, cute little baby. Your mother use to yell at me for not giving her back. I loved to hold you all the time, even tried to comfort you. Your mother would always run ahead of me when she heard you crying because she knew I would get you first."

"Really?"

"Yeah……….I wish I could have done that a little bit longer but you grew up so fast and I guess I missed some of it."

"Dad……"

"At least I'm happy I could help you with this. I really feel like a father now."

"Yeah……a great one."

Konata was prepared to shut her eyes when she suddenly noticed what time it was.

"Oh! It's five o' clock! We have to head back before the train leaves us!"

"Our day's over already?!" Sojiro complained. "Ah well…….we better go find Kagami."

They began to look for her until she appeared behind Konata.

"Why do you always forget to call me on my phone if you want to look for me?" Kagami fussed.

"Oh, there you are. We have to leave now." Konata informed.

"Okay. We better hurry then." Replied Kagami.

The two headed for the station leaving Sojiro behind once again.

"Oh no! If they leave me again I'll have to wait an hour for the next train!" he said, running after them.

They soon made it to their hotel rooms where Sojiro ordered room service for them all. The workers came in and served them, Konata and Kagami took every dish they ordered off the tray and laid them on trays which they placed on the bed.

They talked about everything that occurred that day and discussed every memory they shared, showing each other what they bought, except for the gift Kagami bought Konata.

"Oh yeah…….what were you and your father doing when you left me behind?" Kagami curiously asked.

Konata placed her plate on the bed next her as they sat across from each other on their own bed.

"Kagami………please…….don't get sad or angry, please just listen to what I have to say. I don't want to hurt or worry you." Konata gently said, her voice getting lower with each word.

"What is it Konata? Are you okay?"

"Kagami………..I"


	9. Chapter 9:I, You, Me

Lucky Summer

Chapter 9: I, You, We

Konata and Kagami sat across from each other in the hotel room, dishes from the room service dinner scattered amongst the sheets. Kagami stared as Konata began to fidget around, pinching the sheets and poking plates out of fear and excitement. She hoped it would all turn out well, she had planned what to do in each situation. If Kagami rejected her feelings she would play it off and say that she will get over her but if she said yes, Konata had no idea what she would do.

Konata began to look at the carpet that laid between the two beds, watching her feet slide across them. Kagami was now concerned.

"Konata……what is it? You didn't finish what you were going to say." She asked, her worry made clear by her voice.

Konata's voice came out shaking and quiet, trying to hold back the tears tried to pop out. Within her, deep within her own heart, Konata had accepted that Kagami would say no and reject her.

"Konata, why are you crying?!" Kagami asked as she began to panic and wonder if something bad may have happened to her. She stood up and sat next to Konata, wrapping her arm around her.

"You can tell me anything Konata. We're friends." Kagami said.

"Kagami…….I don't want to lose you or make you get mad at me because………"

"Because what?" Kagami was now anxious and afraid of what may occur next. She felt weak, sensing that she might get hurt, she felt vulnerable.

"Please don't hate me or leave me but………..I have feelings for you Kagami."

Her confession struck Kagami, catching her off guard. She jolted at the words she just heard, her eyes shrunk, her hair rose, her cheeks burned, and her body tingled as Konata looked her in the eyes.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time but now it overwhelms me. I have to know……if you will reject them. Tell me the truth." Konata said.

Kagami looked at Konata and wished she could summon the words she wanted to say, the confessions she held inside but none came out. Konata had to hear what she had to say but Kagami couldn't speak. The next action defined her answer.

Konata plopped backwards in the bed but not before Kagami placed one arm on her small back and a hand behind her head, pushing her in for a tender kiss. Kagami shut her eyes and just let her heart do what she wanted, she released all those bottled emotions and dominated Konata. She pressed her lips onto Konata's and held her cheeks with both hands, rubbing them as they locked lips.

Konata's eyes were wide open, unable to describe what was happening so she let her hands do the work. She placed her hands on Kagami's head and her fingers traveled through her hair. They found the ribbons Kagami had worn and pulled them loose, letting Kagami's long free.

Kagami took her lips back from Konata, she had to breathe.

"K-k-kagami…..I"

But Konata was not given a chance to talk. Kagami dove in once more and kissed her again, playing with Konata's hair as they kissed, letting their tongues dance. Kagami grabbed onto Konata's wrist and conquered. She refused to let this moment go away. Konata held no complaint.

Konata's hands reached for Kagami's wrist and flipped her over. Konata, now above Kagami, pressed her body against hers and kissed her this time, her eyes shut as to melt in the passion. Kagami placed her hands on Konata's back and rubbed it. Konata, in return, rubbed her legs against Kagami's.

The warmth was increasing between them and they continued to roll all over the bed and grab at each other, kissing each other and caressing the other. The two finally stopped when they lost their stamina. Twenty minutes had gone by and they breathed heavily.

Laying across the bed the two looked at the roof and held hands, panting.

"I…..I guess that means you accept." Konata teased.

"Y…..yeah." Kagami said. "I always will."

Konata got on her knees and moved all the plates on the floor and then lifted the blanket up. She found her side of the bed and patted the spot next to her, telling Kagami to come over.

"Konata…..I'm not ready for s-"

"No. I just wanna be with you."

Kagami smiled and crawled over to the spot, inching over to Konata as she was covered by the blanket. Konata turned on her side to look at Kagami who looked back in response.

"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" Kagami asked.

"No, I just want to look at you."

Kagami blushed and nodded, she accepted.

"Can I look at you then?" Kagami nervously asked.

Konata nodded. Their eyes admired the beauty of the other for minutes on end. Kagami couldn't believe how long she could stare at Konata with the same amount of interest and attraction as before.

Kagami slowly took her hand from under the blanket and caressed Konata's cheek.

"You are so beautiful." She said.

"Kagamin…"

"Your face is so red too." Kagami said. "I've wanted to say that for a very long time. I'm happy that I could."

"I think you're beautiful too Kagami." Konata said, moving in closer until her head was only inches from Kagami. She quietly yawned and began to relax her eyes. Kagami saw this and pulled her in closer, letting Konata rest in her chest as she held onto her.

"Konata…….."

Kagami decided to go to sleep as well but she knew she wouldn't have a dream because tonight she was already in one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Note: Hahahahaha! Victory!! Don't worry, this fanfic is close to finished! I still have to expand on the growth of their relationship, if it even lasts. Constant updates are always near. Don't you love me? Feed me reviews!


	10. Chapter 10:Needs

EXTREME AUTHOR NOTE: I am terribly sorry for the author's note in the previous chapter. I said "this fanfic is closed to finished!" what I meant to say was it "isn't" closed to finished, I forgot to double check my typing and forgot to type it. This fanfic has a long life ahead of it. Do not worry. Alright, enjoy.

Lucky Summer

Chapter 10:Needs

Kagami awoke the next morning, the room was dark and there was Konata, who laid across from her, staring at her. Kagami's tired eyes looked at her and caressed her cheeks, smiling gently as she moved over to get closer. Konata moved in as well, rubbing Kagami's shoulders and she curled up into Konata.

"I don't want to wake you up but we have to get ready soon." Konata said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We have to get to the train or else we'll be late getting home." Konata reminded her as she got up from the bed and took off her shirt, quickly changing into another one. She turned around to see Kagami looking at her.

"Not for you. You don't get me naked until later." Konata squealed.

Kagami blushed, fully awake now she decided not to respond. She grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower. The water hit her, drop by drop, as she stood there smiling and still blushing from the previous night, she relived it a thousand times in her head.

"I wonder if…….if Konata is my girlfriend now? Does she think she is? I hope so…." Kagami said to herself.

After a few minutes she shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her, elegantly exiting the shower and changing into the clothes she brought in. That's when it struck her, she forgot the present she bought for Konata at the convention. She now rushed to put her clothes on and quickly leapt through the door.

"Konata!" Kagami called out.

"What's wrong?"

"I……I forgot this." Kagami nervously said. "I hope you like it. I was too shy to give it to you earlier."

Kagami stretched out her hand, the necklace with anime characters' heads on it lying on top of her palm. Konata walked over and gently picked it up and examined it. Once she finally figured out who all the characters were she quickly wrapped it around her wrist and launched her hand into the arm to show it off.

"I see you'll make a good girlfriend Kagami. Thanks." Complimented Konata.

"Oh, really? You think so?"

"Yep. And I'll try my best to be a good girlfriend to you too."

Kagami nodded in joy.

The group left the hotel and checked out. Sojiro noticed on the elevator that they were beginning to stand closer to each other, though he ignored it. Afterwards they walked next to each other, their clothes flapping against each other.

"They're practically touching….." he whispered to himself. Then it occurred to him.

"Maybe……..Kagami has fallen in love with my daughter!" He began to dance around and laugh loudly, forgetting he was out in public.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Konata asked.

He was slapped back to reality.

"Oh, nothing." He lied as he began to walk again. His eyes stayed on Konata's as they came closer. "I never thought she was so attached to people before."

He remembered after her mother's (Kanata) death, when Konata was a toddler she would endlessly cry and holler, trying to free herself from her daddy's arms, hoping her mother would come pick her up. As she grew up she seemed to just look off into some distant space, alone in her thoughts.

Sojiro could easily recall the days when she was alone, never having any female friends or any companions her age. Sojiro decided to take drastic action, calling Konata's cousin Yui.

"_Hello Uncle Izumi! What's up?" Yui greeted._

"_Yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over?" he gently asked._

"_What's wrong? You sound depress-oh…..yeah, Aunt Izumi died. I'm sorry." Yui apologized, afraid her oblivious brain screwed her again._

"_I'm alright. It's been a few months and I'm still depressed but I'm more worried about Konata."_

"_Something wrong?"_

"_She's been quiet lately and the teacher at her elementary school says she doesn't talk like she use to. I was wondering if you could come over to visit her. I think she needs a girl to talk to."_

"_You won't take pictures of me will you?"_

"_Aw, c'mon…"_

"_No! No pictures! My fiancé would kill me if he knew you were taking pictures of me like some kind of stalker!"_

"_Alright…for Konata's sake…"_

"_Alright, I'll come over."_

The day Yui came Konata became lively again. She started to talk more and more and she had started to make more friends at school. Yui kept coming over and Konata would start going to birthday parties and field trips again. She even opened up to him again.

Her friends would come over and watch anime with her, something that occurred nearly almost day. The love she had for her friends was endless, always bringing them home and hanging out with them. Secretly, she had an emotional side even Sojiro didn't know about until one day.

It was graduation day for her elementary school and he attended the ceremony, making sure his daughter wore the prettiest and poofiest dress he could afford. Her white dress and large yellow bow made him fill his camera with pictures of her, nearly one hundred images of her.

"You're so KAWAII!!" he joyously yelled out.

Disregarding his compliment she remained silent, her heavy sighs and refusal to interact were her way of hinting that something was wrong. Sojiro sat down on the tiny chair next to her, concerned for her once again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking down at her, admiring the beautiful little outfit he bought for her.

She was began to swell up with tears in her face.

"All….all my friends are going to different schools." She murmured.

"You'll miss them right?"

"Yeah…I loved them."

"You get new friends in middle school."

"But…they'll leave too right?"

"We'll see but you have to be happy and hopeful okay? There's always more friends to make, isn't that exciting? Just like video games!"

"But…I don't want to keep losing people."

Sojiro finally realized it, Kanata's death inflicted her deeper than he previously knew. She loved people, she was a social person, in a way, she lived for friends, always wanting to have somebody with her. That day he realized how attached she could get to someone, she just never seemed happy without friends. As long as she had someone with her she would be happy.

The fragile side of Konata no one knew about but him, he would keep it a secret. She didn't want to impose on anyone by forcing them to pity her. She wanted people to live their own lives, even if they had to leave her.

"_She's a sweet girl."_ He thought to himself, exiting from his flashback.

She always want to have somebody, just her father wouldn't do either. She could be herself as long as she knew there was somebody to go to.

"Hey Kagami. Want to get a pretzel over there?" Konata asked.

"I don't have any money left." Kagami said as she looked through her purse for change.

"Don't worry, I'll buy it." Konata stated as she skipped over to the booth before the train station.

"Thanks Konata." Kagami said as she was handed one, the two walked into the train station and went on board the train, ignoring whether or not Sojiro followed. Konata sat down but Kagami did not.

"Hurry up and sit next to me Kagami."

"I don't know…." Kagami muttered. She was blushing, she was too shy again, even though they were girlfriends now. "I'll just stand here."

"But the seat is empty. It's more comfortable."

"I know…I just feel like standing." Kagami said, turning her head away from Konata, hiding her blush. She was becoming flustered again, she just couldn't sit next to Konata. What if people stare or something?

Sojiro looked from afar, noticing how Konata stared at Kagami, smiling despite how far she was from her.

"Kagami…please take good care of her."


	11. Chapter 11:Prayer

Lucky Summer

Chapter 11:Prayer

Kagami gently shook Konata's shoulders to awaken her from her slumber. Konata slowly flickered her eyes and saw Kagami blushing.

"You're blushing Kagami. Trying to steal a kiss while I sleep?" Konata joked.

"D-don't be stupid! The train stopped. We're back home." Kagami revealed.

"Really? I can't wait to tell everyone we hooked up!" Konata cheered.

The wind escaped. The wind escaped from Kagami's body, she could feel herself plopping backwards, losing her balance despite sitting in a chair. Her vision became slightly blurred and heavily unfocused, the world seemed to be sliding from left to right.

"Are you alright? You look sick?" Konata kindly asked.

She tried to break through her distorted state, she sensed Konata talking but she was too dizzy to reply.

"What…w-what did you say?" Kagami asked, her voice now becoming sickly, she turned to look at a muddled Konata.

"You don't look well." Konata said, now extremely worried about her girlfriend.

"I'm alright. It's just that…….nevermind, help me up." Kagami said as she nearly tumbled getting up from her seat. Konata quickly swiped her arm under Kagami's and wrapped it around her waist.

They waited for everyone else to get off until they quietly and slowly made their way to the exit. Kagami stepped down and swiftly moved away from Konata, feeling her body return to its original state.

"Thanks. I feel normal again." Kagami said, taking the bow out of her hair and rearranging it back in. Konata was too worried now to not be nosy.

"Are you sick?" she simply asked.

Kagami paused. She had to tell her. She had to but how would she feel if she did. But what if she didn't tell? What would happen then? Kagami began to tremble, her hands clear shaking erratically and Konata made no effort to abandon her. She quickly dashed towards Kagami only to be blocked by her hand.

"Stop….please. I have to tell you something." Kagami said.

Her tone gave birth to fear within Konata, foreshadowing something she knew she wouldn't like but she stood her ground. Konata straightened up and stood strong, determined to take any troubles Kagami made have, she wanted to be the best girlfriend she'll ever have.

"Konata…I don't think we should date or do anything……in public….not yet anyway." Kagami stated. Konata simply looked back at Kagami.

"I…just don't think I'm ready to tell anyone else right now, okay?" Kagami said, trying to soften the blow.

"I understand perfectly." Konata smiled. "Don't worry. We can wait for that stuff. I'm more worried you won't be able to keep your hands off of me."

"What?! How dare you call me the perverted one?" Kagami fussed only to end up smiling. "Well, I'm glad you understand Konata. I'm really happy. I'm just not ready yet."

"We can always make out at my house!" Konata yelped.

"Yeah…that's tru-wait! Don't say things like that in public!"

"But no one's here."

"You never know if someone may be eavesdropping or something."

"That's being paranoid." "No, that's being careful."

"You're so cute when you're nervous." "Cut that out!"

"You know you like it." "Shut up!"

Konata laughed as she began to walk up the stair with her suitcase in her right hand and her bags of manga and anime in her left hand. She waved back at Kagami and was on her way home after that, leaving Kagami at the station.

"_Hmm….I'm glad she understands."_ Kagami thought to herself.

Kagami started to walk home but stopped to search for Konata.

"_She could have at least let me walk her home. She's the closest_." She thought but continued her walk. A few minutes passed until she finally saw the edge of her porch, her twin sister waiting for her on her two feet.

"Welcome back Kagami!" Tsukasa cheered.

"Thanks. The trip was fun. Who knew an anime convention could be so much fun." Kagami stated as she took off her shoes and walked into her room, greeting everyone else as she walked by the living room.

The suitcase was tossed into the closet as she relaxed on her bed. She found it ironic to want to rest after she had been sitting for so many hours on the train. Suddenly, Tsukasa entered the room with the phone in her hand.

"Sorry to bother you but Konata's on the phone." Tsukasa revealed.

Kagami sighed and lifted herself up, grabbing the phone and falling back down to the bed.

"_Calling me already? Maybe she wants to make sure I came home safely. That's so nice."_ Kagami thought to herself.

"Hello."

"Hey Kagami! I bet you just tossed your luggage and fell onto your bed too right? Isn't ironic that you want to lay down after sitting for so long?"

"W-what? Don't call me about trivial things like that without asking me if I came home safely. I thought you were being nice!" Kagami fussed.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked that kind of affection. You picked up the phone so you must be home safely right?"

"That's not the point but anyway…you want to talk, I'm bored." Kagami asked.

"Oh Kagamin…you're not bored, you just lie so you can keep me on the phone." Konata teased.

"T-that's not true! Fine, I'll hang up!"

"No you won't. I miss you a lot."

"Y-you do?" "No, I just saw you a minute ago. I just wanted to see if that would keep you on the phone."

"Stop goofing off on other people's phones!" Kagami fussed.

"But I wanna make out again!" Konata cheeped.

Kagami hung up the phone. What a pervert but…she couldn't help but love that trait about Konata too. She stared at the roof, like she did at the hotel in Tokyo. She wished Konata was here to stare with her.

"I really do like her…a whole lot." Kagami reflected, feeling the pleasurable burn in her cheeks. She couldn't take a nap anymore like she had planned to, Konata got her too excited.

That's when she heard the family talking and laughing outside her room. It reminded her of the secret she had to keep. The feelings she had for Konata. Kagami didn't have any clue what her family would think, that's why loved Sojiro for his bond with Konata. Among four children she might be less loved and therefore less tolerable.

Kagami stood up from her bed and closed the door, making sure to lock it. Turning back, she walked to the side of her bed and got on her knees. She clapped her hands together and shut her eyes.

Kagami prayed, she prayed that her family would accept her, she prayed for strength to get up and tell them soon, she prayed to keep her friends when she would have to tell them. She prayed and prayed.


	12. Chapter 12:Awkward

**Author's Notes: Yeah, just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. They're one of the reasons I keep this story up so keep them pouring in, even if you got something to criticize, best I hear it now than when my editor reads my manuscript...if they ever like my novels.**

Lucky Summer

Chapter 12: Awkward

Konata rose up the next day, greeted by bright rays of sunlight that pierced her curtain and set her eyes ablaze. She shaded her eyes and quickly crawled over to the side of the bed and closed the curtains. She didn't like to wake up to so much light or any loud noises.

A trait of hers was to instantly brighten up the second she woke up in the morning, never suffering from morning daze after a good sleep. Her first activity would be to turn on her computer and check her messages.

"Oh! An email from Kagamin!"

She quickly clicked on it and laughed immediately after reading it. It read:

"Hey Konata! I know you wake up and check your computer first thing in the morning so I sent this. I was hoping, if you weren't doing anything, maybe I could come over and play games. No, I do not mean "make out" when I say play games, I'm not a pervert like you. Maybe you could kiss me a little bit but not too much. In fact, don't message me back, I'll just come over.

Love…oh no, I mean "Sincerely",

Kagamin, I mean Kagami."

Konata loudly laughed at the email, pointing at it and holding her stomach. She was so amused by the shyness Kagami had, to the point where she typed what she felt. Konata also adored how sophisticated and classy she tried to make the email. She couldn't wait for her to come over.

Konata quickly left her room to use the bathroom, brushing her teeth and making sure to floss for when she would make out with Kagami. Konata later joined her father at the breakfast table.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning. Kagami called, said she'd come over today at ten." Sojiro informed.

"I'm sure she will." Konata giggled.

"Hmm…what does that mean?"

"Kagami's so shy and bashful, she loves me so much she'll make sure to leave her house early to arrive at exactly ten o' clock." Konata revealed. "That's why I love her."

"You love her?"

Konata paused. She didn't realized what she just said, she was always so casual with her father about everything, especially perverted video games. She quickly placed her hands over mouth to make the secret go back in but it was too late. Sojiro was now looking at his daughter with a curious look.

"Well, as your father I must advise that you wait before you tell her. Girls don't like to rush into love." He happily said as he remembered the time he confessed to his wife.

"I didn't mean it like that…" she said, trying to cover it all up.

An hour later the doorbell rang and Konata zoomed out of her room to open it first before her dad did. She quickly swung the door open to see Kagami standing on her porch with her purse wrapped around her shoulder.

"Kagami…" Konata said, dazed and seemingly in a trance. Konata's eyes became locked on Kagami who wore a long yellow dress that only showed the bottom of her legs. On her feet were little blue sandals she specifically picked out to match her eyes along with blue ribbons and blue bracelets.

"Kagami…you look so beautiful." Konata complimented.

"T-thank you Konata. I was hoping you'd like it." Kagami replied, looking away and swinging her arms.

"You're so cute when you're bashful!"

Kagami felt a warm feeling flow into her chest, she loved it when she was complimented. She realized why it was most special when Konata did it, not only was it because Konata was her girlfriend but Konata was truthful, she would tell someone if they looked bad so that she really liked how she looked.

Kagami felt like leaping up and hugging her just for that but her legs disallowed it. Konata invited her in and let her take her shoes off. Kagami quickly greeted Sojiro and then followed Konata back into her room.

Konata sat on the chair in front of her computer and Kagami placed herself on the bed.

"About that email you sent me Kagami. You know, if you didn't want to write "love" you should have deleted it, right?"

That's when Kagami got scared.

"That was just…an accident. I usually type "love" because I email my relatives a lot. I just forgot."

"I guess you also like being called "Kagamin" too huh? So much that you typed it but forgot to erase it?" Konata teased again.

"Well…I"

"This email is so cute! Look how you keep rambling when you just wanna tell me one thing. It's so cute!"

"Hey, why are you picking on me?"

Konata stood up from her seat and made her way to the bed, sitting next to Kagami, turning her body to point at hers.

"Because I know you like it." Konata said.

"You don't know th-" Her words were interrupted. Konata had moved in for the kiss she desired for even as she slept and Kagami just went with it. She laid back on the bed and began to close her eyes, enjoying their second kiss.

"Konata I said I didn't come here to make out."

Konata was now above her on her knees, her soft hands on the side of her head.

"I know what you said but I know what you want too." Konata said as she slowly dove in for another kiss. After they separated for air Kagami had to finished what she wanted to say.

She crawled up to the top of the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Konata followed after, lying across from Kagami.

"I just don't want you to think I'm perverted or anything or that I always have your body on my mind." Kagami said.

"But don't you? I know you like me as a person and think about that but you like about my body a lot too right?"

"Well….no, yeah….I don't know. I'm not some pervert."

Konata was beginning to understand Kagami even more and she had the solution to the shyness Kagami had with displaying her affection.

"Kagami, it's not perverted to think about your girlfriend's body. In fact, it's complimenting!"

"But I-"

"It's also alright to smell their hair or rub them or kiss them whenever you like. I think about you and your curves and eyes and hair and legs and arms and belly and lips and-"

"Wait! You think about _all_ of me? My belly? My legs? My arms? That's creepy."

"That's not creepy. When I look at you and look at the parts I like and I like it all. I don't want an armless or stomachless Kagami."

"But isn't it awkward or weird to do that kind of stuff?"

"Nope. It's perfectly natural. Go ahead, smell my hair, enjoy me!"

"That's a getting a little carried away."

"I just want you to be comfortable to the max."

Kagami listened to those words, absorbing them as they were spoken. Maybe Konata was right, maybe it was alright to do those kinds of things with each other. Can't figure out without trying. Kagami pulled her hand out and began to rub Konata's hair, feeling the luxurious delicate feel it possessed. She caressed her cute cheeks and looked into her green eyes.

"This is a little weird but…I think I like it. A lot." Kagami said.

Konata decided to have her fun and caress Kagami's cheeks, let her fingers flow through her hair and stare into the opals Kagami called eyes. She felt her heart jumping more than it ever did, she was being loved! She couldn't recall such this excitement, not for a Haruhi concert, a new manga, a new game, or anything.

"Konata…you're red all over. It's so dark too. It's like a deep red." Kagami said.

"I…I know Kagamin. This feels really good. I love it." Konata said.

"Yeah, me too. I feel pretty comfortable doing this now. Thanks to you."

Kagami decided to initiate it this time, she glided over to give Konata the kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. She loved to admire Konata and touch her, not only for herself but to make Konata feel the love she wanted to express.


	13. Chapter 13:Special

Lucky Summer

Chapter 13:Special

Kagami roughly and swiftly shove her clothes into the bag, the sooner she packed the sooner she could leave. After about two weeks of visiting Konata's house she finally built up the strength to ask her if she could sleep over. This time would be different, it would just be them and now they were girlfriends.

Tsukasa walked in to see Kagami smile with a suitcase snapped shut and the glowing eyes that resembled a sparkling ocean, her sister was mores blissful than she could ever recall. Naturally Tsukasa became confused by the frequent amount of times Kagami and Konata hung out by themselves or when she went to visit Konata without inviting her. Now she seemed prepared to burst into dance at the drop of a needle.

Tsukasa had to know.

"Kagami…how come you've visited Konata so much without us? Also, why do you seem happier?" Tsukasa softly asked.

Kagami felt a shiver travel her spine and she quickly tried to make up an excuse but her brain struck nothing. She was feeling her tongue maneuver in her mouth, her teeth began to chatter and a droplet of sweat slid down her face.

"_How can I answer that? I don't want to lie to my sister but…"_ Kagami thought.

She hastily returned to her calm state of serenity and lied.

"Konata says she just need to hang out with me some more because I remind her of her mother."

"Really? That's so sweet!" Tsukasa replied, happy that their friendship was so strong. Through Kagami's perspective she felt a spiraling pit of shame grow in her for lying about something so personal, especially something so personal about Konata, despite it being a lie.

Kagami quickly swallowed that shame and ran out the house, saying goodbye to her family as she headed to Konata's for the weekend. Skipping and humming as she left, she continued this behavior until she reached Konata's house where her small smile grew bigger.

She stood in front of the door and decided to brush her hair and wipe her clothes clean before she let Konata see her. But it was too late.

"Hey Kagami!" Konata said from the window, watching Kagami groom herself from the very start.

"How cute of you to groom yourself just for me."

"Just open the door."

Konata quickly left her place at the window and jolted towards the door. Her footsteps could be heard from outside.

"You sound like a monkey, running through your house like that." Kagami teased.

"You must love knowing I come for you like that." Konata smartly replied.

"You think you know me that good." Kagami teased as she walked in, taking off her shoes as custom, greeting Sojiro as custom and instantly turning for Konata's room as custom.

"So, what do you wanna do Konata? I don't really feel like reading or playing games."

"I want you to relax while I surprise you." Konata said.

Kagami tried to decipher what she meant but was suddenly surrounded by darkness.

"What the?!"

"Don't worry Kagamin, I just wrapped a cloth around your eyes so you don't see the surprise okay?" Konata reassured.

"Okay but it better not be anything nasty." She fussed, grinning because she knew it wouldn't be nasty, she was starting to anticipate what Konata was doing. Without warning she felt a cold feeling slow across her feeling while a petite hand held hers.

"It's cold." Kagami said.

"Don't worry. It'll be warm once you figure out what it is and wanna kiss me all over." Konata said. "Ok, take off your blindfold!"

Kagami quickly took it off and turned her eyes to her hand where a ring now made its home. She gasped at the sight and moved her eyes closer to it to try and make sure it was real. It was a small ruby but a ruby nonetheless. The ring didn't look expensive but it still shimmered in the light.

"Konata…what is this? A ring?"

"Yeah, we've been together for a few weeks and I thought I'd give you a present. I heard you talk about rubies being pretty so I got you one. It's an anniversary gift but I forget how many weeks we've been seeing each other." Konata explained.

"I'm sorry it's not bigger or shinier, I get paid very little so I worked overtime but it'd still wasn't enough and I-"

"I love it!" Kagami squealed. She placed her arms around Konata and pecked her on the cheek, embracing the warmth between them. She gripped onto Konata tightly and shut her eyes while she began to cry.

"Thank you so much…it's so beautiful." Kagami said.

"Really? I mean I wanted to buy you the bigger one but-"

"No. This is perfect. You worked for this one. I love it." Kagami said.

"I love you." Konata said until suddenly, she realized what she just let slip out of her mouth. _"Oh no!"_ she thought. _"Dad said not to rush into things. I hope Kagami doesn't take it the wrong way. She might not be ready to say it yet."_

"Sorry, did you say something Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Um…no."

"Oh. Nevermind."

"Phew." Konata sighed, she didn't want to risk messing up this moment.

The night came soon after, Kagami offered to help with dinner but Konata knew she would burn it and told her to cut vegetables. Kagami made sure to keep her ring safe wherever she went and was forming the tendency to stare at it and then Konata. She saw a side of Konata she considered, a loyal and loving side. Konata was someone who could treat her nicely and love her, praying for her and always listening. Konata was so nice Kagami couldn't believe she never saw it before.

After dinner Konata went into the shower.

"Care to join Kagami?" Konata grinned.

"I don't think buying a ring will get you everything you want just quite yet Konata." Kagami teased, smiling as Konata closed the door. After the shower was over she stepped out fully dressed, greeted with an ambush hug from Kagami.

"What's this for?" Konata asked, blushing at the surprising form of affection.

"I just love being with you is all. I don't even shy about saying that to you, at least not tonight. You're really generous and sincere." Kagami said, hugging her tightly.

"Kagami…"

The night slowly drifted by and the girls had trouble sleeping, not because they were sharing the same bed but because they were too excited when they were near each other. Konata turned to Kagami and pecked her on the cheek.

"Nice."

"Oh be quiet." Kagami playfully said.

"Wanna talk?"

"Sure. In fact, I have a question." "Fire away."

"Do I remind you of your mother?"

Konata seemed to be confused.

"No, why?"

"I was thinking that if I did that's probably why you like me so much."

"Are you doubting my feelings Kagami?" Konata asked, curious about the awkward question.

"No, it's just that Tsukasa asked me why I hung out with you so much and I had to lie and I said that. Then I got to wondering…"

"I like you for you but…I'll tell you a secret Kagami. About me."

Kagami was now curious as well, inching over closer and staring at Konata, wanting to hear the secret quickly.

"Kagami…I try to hide it but I get really emotional when I feel like someone's going to leave or doesn't want to love me. It's because of my mom's death that I feel like that, I love being with people."

Kagami was speechless but Konata continued.

"In fact, when my mom died…I felt lonely because I realized even my friends would go to different schools and leave me too. I've always wanted friends to be with forever, never going away. That's why I sometimes get emotional." Konata finished, waiting for a response.

She got a hug. Kagami brought Konata closer to her and rubbed her hair, smiling as Konata blushed, as they both blushed.

"Thank you for trusting me with that. You're so cute." Kagami whispered.

"I can't believe you trust me that much to tell me something that means so much to you. I feel…I feel like...we're really close now." Kagami continued.

"Kagami…."

The two just laid there, Konata being held in her love's arms. That's when she had an idea.

"Hey Kagami. Why don't go on a date somewhere tomorrow?"

"You want to go out? In public? Well…..as long as it's in the city I suppose."

"Perfect!"


	14. Chapter 14:Cry

Lucky Summer

Chapter 14:Cry

Kagami peacefully slept throughout the night, her arm atop of Konata and her cheek making contact with Konata's. During the night she decided to admire Konata's beauty as she slept, wondering how lucky she was to of found her. Her purple hair was now wild and scattered, not groomed and frizzy.

Konata awoke before she did and gently shook her.

"Kagami…it's morning."

Kagami flickered here eyes and lifted her drowsy body from the pillow. Her sleepy daze quickly vanished as her eyes caught a glimpse of something beautiful. This was the first time she ever saw Konata bathed in the radiant sunlight that peered from her window. Seemingly glowing, Kagami felt like she sat before an angel whose long blue hair decorated the white sheets and whose green eyes seemed to emerge from the shade the sunlight produced.

Kagami crawled over and extended her arms to drape them around Konata's neck and on top of her shoulders, bringing her lips closer until there was contact. Surprised by the early expression of affection, Konata just melted in the passion and went up against the wall, giving into Kagami's will.

Minutes passed until Kagami stopped, leaving Konata satisfied and surprised.

"What brought that on?" Konata asked.

"Y-you…looked good." Kagami shyly replied, blushing more than she did during the kiss. She wasn't use to this side of her, this loving side that only wanted Konata and wanted her badly, a side of her that Konata loved and in a way created.

"Well…I'll go fix breakfast now." Konata said, leaping off the bed and walking towards the door. Before her hand grasped the door knob she turned around and addressed Kagami.

"Don't think I didn't notice that nibble on the ear either Kagami." Konata teased.

"What?! You knew?!"

"Of course I did and I liked it! Keep it up!" Konata cheered, exiting the room afterwards.

Kagami sat there, flustered yet excited that Konata loved it. She wanted to make her happy so bad and she now she actually found a weak spot on Konata. When she did nibble her soft ear she remembered almost hearing an excited whimper out of Konata.

As Konata fixed breakfast Kagami decided to set the table where Sojiro read the newspaper, hoping that since she couldn't cook she could at least help around.

"Oh yeah, Dad, Kagami and I are going on a date later so don't call us unless necessary." Konata blurted out.

"Will do." He replied.

"W-wait! What?! You told him?" Kagami panicked.

"Yeah. He already knows right? It's alright."

"I guess you're right…" Kagami nearly forgot about Konata keeping their relationship a secret until she was ready but Kagami wanted it to stay like this forever, never creating any conflict or risking any problems of any sort with anyone. She wanted to be at peace and not be nervous about her relationship.

Breakfast went over well and as the afternoon finally arrived Kagami was finding it difficult to pick out a nice outfit to wear. She wanted to impress Konata again and get complimented again so she needed the best choice. She finally chose her pink skirt with a blue denim jacket and beige shirt. She spent most of her time wrapping her hair into ponytails and combing it.

She sprayed perfume on her neck and made sure to put on lip gloss. Afterwards, like a punch to the chest, she felt her heart sank. What was the meaning behind this, she didn't want to be seen dating another girl in public, why would she be affectionate as well? That's when Kagami began to feel the gloom the date would already create.

Konata burst into the room, ready to go.

"Knock before you enter!" Kagami fussed.

"I'm just so excited! You really want to be seen in public with me! It's about time!" Konata cheered.

"Konata….I don't know if I'm ready for this. Maybe, just for today you can try to keep it to a minimum. Please?"

Konata's joyous feeling had dropped a little but she instantly cheered right back up. She nodded and began to rush Kagami to finish so the date can begin. Perhaps if Konata could sweeten Kagami up she would be willing to love her public too.

The two left the house, saying goodbye to Sojiro and heading to the train station. They made there way to the city where Konata worked at the cosplay café. Her pay there was helping her pay for the date, which they both agreed on sharing payment for.

The first stop was the movies where Konata pointed out an anime movie but Kagami insisted on something more normal. They bough there tickets and ordered their snacks.

"A large popcorn and two large Pepsis." Konata ordered.

"Make that one Pepsi and a Diet Pepsi." Kagami inserted.

"What's wrong? Still watching your weight?" Konata teased. "You should enjoy yourself on this date. I don't care if you grow a little belly."

"Dates aren't for eating like a pig." Kagami whispered.

"Come on Kagami. Tell everyone we're going on a date. They won't care." Konata whispered back.

"Are you crazy? No way!"

"Come on. Do it."

"No."

Konata ceased her nagging and let Kagami win that round but she wasn't finished yet, she still had her plans. The two found comfortable seats as the movie started. Konata quickly dove into the popcorn but left her hand in it. When Kagami reached in for some she felt Konata's hand grab onto hers.

"What are you doing?! I said not in public!" Kagami silently fussed.

"You know you like it." Konata teased.

"Not here. Just watch the movie."

Konata left her alone until a few more minutes into the movie where she began to kiss Kagami's neck.

"What the?! I said stop! We're in public!" she fussed again.

"But I want to." Konata complained, hoping it would change her mind.

"Well, I don't care."

Konata allowed her to win again but she must strive for the goal. It wasn't until after the movie that they decided to head towards the scenic park to enjoy the air. They had to go down the street first where Konata tried the next plan.

As the two walked by close to each other through the crowds Konata started to stretched her hands out to grab onto Kagami's. Kagami ignored the first few attempts but when Konata finally got a hold and smiled she pulled her hand away gently.

"Stop it. We're surrounded by people."

"Why are you so ashamed? Love me!" Konata excitedly squealed loudly.

"Shhhhhh. You're being too noisy."

Konata started again after a few minutes, finally grabbing her hand but Kagami yanked it away.

"Stop it please." Kagami said. "You know how I feel."

"You know how I feel too. This is hard for me. I want you." Konata said, looking up to Kagami who continued to only look ahead.

"I think we might have a problem Kagami."

"Look, there's the park!" Kagami cheered, ignoring Konata's previous statement, whether on purpose or not, she could not tell.

Kagami walked over to the park's main trail and waited for Konata catch up.

"Kagami…I said we have a problem."

"No we don't. Everything is perfect the way it is. There is no need for anything else."

Konata couldn't say a word, she wasn't able to convinced Kagami so far but how could she? She was beginning to feel more helpless with each step. She quickly followed after Kagami who started to walk ahead of her.

Konata reached out her hand again and tried to grab onto Kagami's only to facer rejection again. She started to walk closer to Kagami but Kagami would only walk away. When she was finally to the edge of the trail Konata grabbed her wrists and pushed her towards the side of the tree, kissing her as passionately as she could.

Kagami felt her heart begin to pump and her body getting excited but she also felt her blood rushing to her head, her rage boiling and her face shifted from pleasure to disgust and anger. She took hold of Konata's hands and pushed them away.

"What the hell is your problem?! Don't you listen to a word I say?! I said not in public!" Kagami shouted.

"Then when?!" Konata yelled back. "When?! You've never talked to me about it, you never talk about when you'll do it! You always just try to keep it a secret! You know how I am Kagami! You know that I want to be affectionate with you everywhere! You know that!"

"So that means you treat my feelings like SHIT!?! You think it's easy to tell people?!"

"You can't say it's easy or hard if you've never tried or never thought about it! I can bet that you were planning to never tell anyone! You just want to live like this forever! I…I…what about MY feelings?"

"Your feelings?! I know about them but I guess that means mine don't matter as long as you're happy!! It's not all about you Konata Izumi!"

"It's not all about you either!! Please Kagami! Tell everyone! I hate having to pretend like this at school, around all our friends and your family!! I want to live freely with you! I want to you to be free too so you can live happily with me! You'll have to say it eventually, you can't hide it forever!"

"I guess you only care about yourself then. I don't matter as long as you can come up with any excuse to get what you want. As long as you can kiss me as much as you like and stare at me and be with me, I don't matter. My wants and needs are garbage to you?!"

"Kagami, I never said that."

"You did just now, when you listened to what I said and went against me anyway, just for yourself. If I don't matter to you….then I'm…..I'm going home, to my house!! I just pack my things when I get home." Kagami said as she turned around and walked away, refusing to look back.

Konata felt her legs grow weak and she fell back on the ground, relaxing her back on the tree as she started to cry, the leaves around her absorbing each tear.

Kagami stepped onto the next train where she was one of few passengers. She couldn't control it even if there was a crowd. She began to place her hands over her face as she silently cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15:Love

Lucky Summer

Chapter 15:Love

Kagami remained silent, walking home by herself with depression written in the bags under her eyes, the soul lost from her blue eyes and the intense melancholic breeze she felt in her heart. She would have never imagined they would have a fight, especially one this big and she felt her feet wanted to turn around and chase after Konata and return to her but she knew she was gone by now.

Her vision instantly locked onto a bench in the passing park and she decided to keep sit there, hoping to straight out her thoughts and review what happened. She placed her purse down next to her as she lowered to sit, then she caught a glimpse of the ring on her feeling.

"Oh no…no, what I have I done?" she panicked. The memories that jewelry brought with it stabbed through her mind, she was beginning to recall the harsh words she had spoke to Konata.

"_So that means you treat my feelings like SHIT?!" _

"_Your feelings?! I know about them but I guess that means mine don't matter as long as you're happy!! It's not all about you Konata Izumi!" _

"_I guess you only care about yourself then. I don't matter as long as you can come up with any excuse to get what you want. As long as you can kiss me as much as you like and stare at me and be with me, I don't matter. My wants and needs are garbage to you?!"_

The strength in her chest had caved in with the remembrance of those words, she couldn't believe what she had said. She had yelled and mistreated Konata while she wore the lovely ring Konata gave her the day before. Tears rolled down Kagami's eyes, the pain was growing stronger with each harsh word spiraling in her head.

"_You can't say it's easy or hard if you've never tried or never thought about it! I can bet that you were planning to never tell anyone! You just want to live like this forever! I…I…what about MY feelings?"_

"_It's not all about you either!! Please Kagami! Tell everyone! I hate having to pretend like this at school, around all our friends and your family!! I want to live freely with you! I want to you to be free too so you can live happily with me! You'll have to say it eventually, you can't hide it forever!"_

These were the words Konata said during their fight, they differed greatly from the severity and disgust Kagami's words held, they were words that begged for love and affection, they displayed sorrow and helplessness. How could Kagami have been so cruel after Konata told her how emotionally weak she was when she thought she would lose a friend or be unable to be herself?

The tears could not be prevented, they still poured from Kagami's face as the guilt crunched on her, she couldn't believe what her rage had caused her to do, she couldn't believe what her secret had cost her and what it did to Konata. Nearly collapsing onto the ground, Kagami stood herself up, filling herself with strength, she was determined now.

"No! I have to apologize! I have to go back! This is all my fault and Konata was right!" Kagami declared. She pulled out her cell phone from her purse and clicked speed dial for Konata. She heard it ring and she heard Konata pick up.

"Konata! I'm-"

Konata hung up.

"What?" Kagami gasped. She tried again but this time no one picked up. Kagami decided to leave a message.

"Konata, it's me! I'm sorry, please. I know it's all my fault and I just want to talk. It's hard for me to admit this but I know we have a problem. Please, let me talk to you!" Kagami begged.

She expected a phone call back in a few minutes but she never received a single call. Did Konata hear it? She did. Konata was now at home, lying in her lightless room, motionless. She hadn't moved around much for a while but still listened to the message anyway, despite her anguish.

Next to Konata were multiple napkins, soaked in tears, crumpled up. She couldn't restrain her enigmatic emotion of anger and sadness at Kagami, the girl she let into her heart and who decided to ignore her feelings.

Kagami tried to call again but it never picked up. She left a message again but it never got a response. Kagami repeated this many times, checking her phone after half an hour to see the twenty five messages she left recorded on her cell phone.

"Konata…I'm so sorry, please pick up. I just want to talk. Please!!" Kagami's messages begged, her trembling voice bringing greater misery to Konata and Kagami. "I don't want to lose you…I know how much it all means to you, What I said was stupid, I let the blood get to my head, please, I take it all back!"

Konata never responded but she listened, listened to each and every message. She started to cry again and finally shut off the phone. Konata was tired, too exhausted to listen anymore to the pleas and bring back the pain.

"I don't want to lose you either Kagami but…this secret will separate us if it stays alive…" Konata whispered to herself. "I just want us to be together, I love you too much."

Kagami froze in terror, letting her phone slip from her hand and hitting the park grass beneath her.

"Konata, please respond….please don't leave me…" she muttered to herself.

"Konata's right, if I keep this secret it will make her feel worse and worse each time….she can't be herself or love me when she wants to or show me off as her girlfriend or be with my family or friends knowing she has to pretend. I can't believe how much I was blind to."

That's when Kagami remembered something. The one person she could talk to for help right now, the one person she hoped would understand. Kagami quickly picked up her cell phone and clicked speed dial once again but this time, she clicked a different number.

In her two story house, in her blue carpeted, well-decorated room where stuffed animals were arranged along the side of her bed, where the closet was neatly sorted and where her dressers were decorated with academic awards, Miyuki picked up her ringing cell phone.

"Hello, this is Miyuki." She softly and sincerely said.

"Miyuki…it's Kagami."

"What's wrong? You sound sad."

"I need someone to talk to and it's really serious. If you don't want to I understand but please I-"

"I'll be more than happy to help. Do you need my mom to pick you up?"

"No…I'm on my way. Thank you."

Miyuki was beginning to worry about what could possibly be wrong with her long time friend. Kagami and Miyuki had met before high school and they use to hang out with each other often as elementary students. Miyuki always enjoyed the time they spent together, where she helped Kagami with her studies and Kagami defended her from the darker people who came after her.

Miyuki was always the target for jokes and pranks, for bullies and cruel people who hated her for her beauty and intelligence, her cuteness and ability to achieve. That's where Kagami stepped in, where Kagami protected her and saved her. Miyuki was more than willing to help.

Minutes after the phone call she heard the bell ring, Miyuki quickly walked down the stairs and opened the door. In front of her was her friend in a broken state of misery and anguish, an unbearable sight to Miyuki. She quickly held onto Kagami and brought her upstairs to her room where she Kagami sat on the bed, where Miyuki sat next to her.

"Thank you Miyuki. What I have to tell you may make you hate me but I have to say it." Kagami said through her shivering voice.

"You can tell me anything Kagami." Miyuki said, holding her friend's hands and she braced herself for the truth.

"I'm a lesbian Miyuki…I'm attracted to girls." Kagami straightforwardly stated, sending a shock to Miyuki.

"I see…" Miyuki murmured.

Kagami sensed the change in tone, she knew what that meant. She was being rejected by her friend. Miyuki walked over to the chair at her desk and sat down.

"You reject me right? I understand." Kagami resigned.

"I've never supported such a lewd act, I've never thought it was good." Miyuki said but she wasn't finished. "Those were my thoughts when I was younger Kagami. Now, at my age, I realize that it's not bad at all."

Kagami rose her head up in surprise.

"I support you and accept you." Miyuki said, smiling.

"W-what? Really? You mean it?!"

Miyuki nodded, rising from her seat and sitting next to Kagami once more. She had always thought of being a lesbian was disgusting but a few years ago, she realized it wasn't, she had seen so many gay people who were happy, so many whose lives were torn, and so many who had helped others, why should it be considered disgusting?

"At times, I've imagined putting myself in the shoes of a lesbian to see how they feel. I felt unwanted and shameful because I knew few would ever accept me Kagami. I imagined life to be hard and I imagined that no one ever respected me or would ever love me again."

Miyuki continued. "I've talked to my mother about it all the time, "What if I'm a lesbian?", and she said she would still love. It doesn't make anybody any less of a person. The only difference between a lesbian and a straight girl was that one liked girls and the other didn't. I accept and support you Kagami." Miyuki finished, smiling as Kagami began to shed tears.

"I…I've never been treated like that…" Kagami whimpered.

Miyuki placed her hand behind Kagami and pulled her in for a hug, making to sure to comfort her the best she could. Miyuki was glad she could help her out with it and held her tightly.

Miyuki was actually more ashamed of herself for not realizing this perspective a long time ago, if this had happened a few years ago, she would have rejected Kagami, and years after that she would have regretted it.

She held onto her sobbing friend, happy she could be of service to her but sad, knowing the woes that would await her afterwards.

"Miyuki…thank you." Kagami whispered.

"It's alright. You're my friend and I love you no matter what." Miyuki said until she began to giggle.

"What? What's so funny?" Kagami curiously asked.

"I sound just like my mother." Miyuki revealed, laughing out loudly, followed by Kagami, who didn't the joke too funny but simply laughed because Miyuki did.

As the laughter died down, Kagami reverted back to her depressive state, making Miyuki doubt there was only one problem.

"What's wrong Kagami? Is there something else?" Miyuki asked.

"You're one of my dearest friends, even more so now than ever so I should tell you first." Kagami said. "I don't just like girls, I like Konata."

Miyuki gasped in shock.

"I had no idea! Does Konata know?"

"Yeah…we've already been seeing each other for weeks."

"Really?! That long? No wonder you haven't called me."

"I really, really like her but…I'm afraid we got into a big fight today. Really big."

"Maybe I can help. Start from the beginning, when you started going out."

And so Kagami started to talk, telling her about Konata's invitation to the anime convention, their gifts to each other, their kisses, Sojiro's acceptance and love for them, the weeks of affection and finally their first date, ruined by Kagami's selfishness.

Miyuki inhaled a large amount of air, taking it all in after hearing everything from Kagami. She started to giggle again.

"What's so funny?" Kagami asked, clueless as to why Miyuki would laugh at all to this.

"It's just that…even though I'm straight, this is the most romantic and touching story I've ever heard. You two are perfect for each other." Miyuki revealed.

"You really support this don't you?" Kagami said, truly surprised by the ease Miyuki had of remaining her friend without question.

"Of course. I love you both, you're both my friends and you're both people." Miyuki happily said. "I will help you no matter what. The first thing you have to do is take charge and see Konata, even if she says no, you have to talk to her. Tell exactly how you feel, how much you regret what you've said and done and then….."

"I know Miyuki. I already know what to do after that. I just hope that Konata will still….will still want to be with me." Kagami said.

"Kagami….there's something else you want to say?"

"Yeah…I want to tell Konata that I love her. I want her to hear it. I want to say right now! I'll need your help first Miyuki, if you want to."

"I will be more than happy to Kagami. Let me just get my cell phone and purse."

"Miyuki…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you for treating me like a human and loving me."

"Thank you Kagami, for believing in me and treating me like a human despite how others treated me in elementary and middle school."


	16. Chapter 16:Lover

Lucky Summer

Chapter 16:Lover

Kagami and Miyuki sat on the racing train, awaiting the moment they had work hard for all day. Dark arcs appeared under Kagami's eyes, today was the most terrifying, self-defining, and heart wrenching day of her life. Not only did she have a fight with Konata, she suffered from great misery because of it, she hurt Konata, possibly ruined their relationship, confessed to Miyuki about her secrets and before this train ride, she had did something very important.

What Kagami did was so important that it made her heart cringe, it made her cry for the fourth time today: after the fight with Konata, trying to contact Konata, talking to Miyuki, and then after her actions. Her life was now forever changed. She felt fatigued now, her heart couldn't take any more pain, if Konata was to reject her now she might just collapse.

Miyuki noticed the tired condition of her friend and prayed in her heart it would all go well. The evening sun began to shine, it's orange sunlight glowing behind them. Kagami had to sleep but couldn't, her body was exhausted but her heart continuously jumped, leaving her restless and dreary.

The train came to a halt and Kagami was jolted from her half-alive state. Miyuki stood up and made her way over to her friend who had trouble just walking. Miyuki knew what she had done and she couldn't think of a better way to apologize for what Kagami had said.

Miyuki lifted Kagami up and supported her, carrying her out of the train station. She was concerned for her friend who seemed to no longer be able to pay attention to little else. Miyuki carried her along until they were out of the train station.

"I want to thank you again Miyuki…for all this help. I can't ever repay you." Kagami said.

"Just fix things with Konata, okay?" Miyuki gently said, smiling her small grin. She was hopeful that their efforts would be fruitful.

Kagami separated herself from Miyuki and began to walk on her own, tumbling at first but regaining her balance quickly. They walked as the sun lowered and the moon rose, the night sky revealing the thousands of stars that hovered above them.

"This would be the perfect night….the perfect night to fix things. I want her to smile again Miyuki."

Miyuki nodded but quickly dashed for Kagami as she nearly collapsed on the sidewalk. After a few minutes they finally made it to Konata's house. Miyuki let Kagami stand on her own. Kagami took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Silence remained.

Kagami could hear her heart beat harder and faster but she stayed, not willing to retreat. She made the biggest move she could in this relationship and she wanted Konata to know how much she really meant to her.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Sojiro who stood before the girls, welcoming them in.

"Please, I want to see Konata…" Kagami muttered. As she walked in, she saw Konata in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Kagami stared at her, Konata stared back.

"Kagami…are you alright?" Konata asked, nearly panicking over the unpleasant state if Kagami's body.

"I'm just sad….I'm….so tired Konata…I've cried all day, I've wept so hard each time, because of what I've done I'm suffering, and I deserve it. I'm sorry." Kagami whimpered, unable to shed a tear this time due to fatigue.

"Kagami…I can't…I can't bear to hold this secret anymore…I think it would destroy me if I kept it in." Konata said.

Kagami walked over and grabbed onto her hand, pulling her into Konata's room and placing her on the bed. Kagami kept Konata's small hands inside hers and stared at Konata face's, preparing to reveal it all.

"Konata…you were right…this secret…it won't work…I'm so sorry I've hurt you…I'm sorry I did it…I only want to make you feel good from now so I….I listened to what you said…I listened to what I said…and I take it all back. I know you care about me…I was stupid, I was angry because of us keeping the relationship a secret."

Konata watched Kagami, sniffing, whimpering, mumbling, she was ragged and tired. Konata couldn't stand to see her this way.

"Konata…before I came here…I decided to dedicate myself to you forever, because….I appreciate you and respect you. I want to tell our secret…to everyone!" Kagami said.

Konata couldn't believe it. She smiled and blushed as Kagami's hands became warmer with her words, she could feel the loving will of Kagami pouring out of her heart, she was touched by every word, she was moved by her existence.

"Before I came here, Konata, I decided to experience this relationship to the fullest with you, with no ties, no chains, because I want to make you happy. Konata…earlier today, after I confessed my secret to Miyuki….I confessed it to my entire family."

"What?!" Konata gasped.

"I did it because I want us to be happy, so don't blame yourself for what happened. This was bound to happen."

"What Kagami? What happened?"

"My….my father disowned me and kicked me out of the house…" Kagami said, now feeling the cold tears slide down her cheeks.

"K-kagami….no….that's not true right?! That can't be!" Konata panicked.

Konata quickly moved in to embrace Kagami, holding her tight and rubbing her as much as she could.

"O-ouch, please don't rub so hard against my face…" Kagami plead. Konata pulled herself away from Kagami to see a bruise on Kagami's cheek.

"Did….did he hit you?" Konata asked.

Kagami softly rubbed her cheeks.

"Yeah, he hit me…but, at least Tsukasa and the rest of my family still want to see me. They said they would love to visit me and wished the best for me and you…if you'll take me back." Kagami said.

Konata smiled, her cheeks puffed up, her hands shook as they released themselves from Kagami's gentle hold. Konata placed her hand on the temples of Kagami's head and slowly moved in to sweetly kiss her bruised cheek.

"Of course Kagami, I-"

"No. I want to say it. I really want to Konata."

"Ok." Konata smiled.

"I…..I…I love you Konata."

"I love you too Kagami. I love you a whole lot."

"This isn't a competition…"

"Yeah…but tonight…I think you would win anyway….Kagamin."

The two stared into each others' eyes, the distance between them shortening but just as they were about to kiss, Kagami fell to sleep. She relaxed herself on Konata, her weight pushing Konata backwards onto the bed.

Konata looked at Kagami as she slept, a smile finally returning to her precious face, her blushing cheeks glowing even in the dark room, where the window was opened, revealing the starlit sky that seemed to celebrate their reunion.

"Konata….." Kagami sleepily mumbled, gripping onto her small body tighter. "Can you hold me tonight….I really want to be close to you tonight."

Konata kissed her loose lips and pulled her in closer, rubbing her as Kagami slept. She spent the night watching the stars, rubbing her love, and kissing her as she slept. Konata was wide awake but she wanted to only remain there with Kagami, comforting her.

"Konata…." Kagami whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm wide awake now. I've slept enough." Kagami said. Konata looked over to see the clock read three o' clock in the morning.

"I can't go to sleep either. I'm too happy." Konata said. "By the way, have you decided where you're going to live now?"

Kagami nodded with a smile. "Yep. Miyuki's mother said I could live with them. I didn't want to trouble you and your father."

"That's good. I'll thank Miyuki later." Konata said.

Kagami nodded, moving closer to Konata's face shortly after until her breath touched her face.

"Kagami….you smell really good."

"Thank you. I made sure to freshen up because….tonight I was hoping…"

"Hoping for what?"

THE FOLLOWING SECTION COTAINS MATURE CONTENT. IF YOU WISH TO NOT VIEW IT SKIP IT UNTIL YOU SEE THE NEXT SENTENCE IN BOLD. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN FAIR WARNING.

Kagami's answer never came in words, in came in action. She placed herself above Konata, her legs spread across Konata's waist. She bent down to kiss her, holding her tightly and rubbing her hair but this time was different. Konata could sense a strong desire in her love.

It became clear what her goal was when Kagami's hand slithered around Konata's neck and moved under her shirt, rubbing her the top of her chest until her hand finally made it to her left breast.

Konata whimpered.

"K-kagami…are you sure? Are you ready for this?" Konata asked, trying to not give in to her urges quite yet.

Kagami kissed her again but this time Kagami quickly pulled off her shirt and detached her bra. She was ready.

"Kagami….I'm ready to." Konata said.

Konata's blouse was ripped opened by Kagami, who lifted Konata up onto her knees. Konata quickly removed her bra and all her clothes while Kagami did the same. The clothing was tossed all over the room and scattered everywhere.

After becoming completely naked the two, sitting on their knees on Konata's bed, looked into each other, staring into each one's sparkling and loving eyes. They looked at the body of their lover and they blushed wildly. This was it, this was the love they had always felt for each other, the love they held in for so long, the moment they saved for the perfect time.

Konata walked away from the bed to lock the door. She turned around instantly, admiring her partner who looked back, who was back to her shy state, trying to cover herself from viewing now that she realized what she was doing.

Konata walked over to her and grabbed onto her hands.

"Kagami…."

"Y-y-yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Konata grabbed onto her wrists and laid her back on the bed, kissing every inch of chest, kissing her breast, her nipples and kissed her where her heart bounced. Konata could hear the whimpers of her lover and began to kiss her gently, tapping her face with kisses. Kagami would kiss her back, letting her tongue embrace Konata's.

"Kagami…are you ready? I'm going to…..I'm going to…..take it."

Kagami nervously nodded.

"No Kagami. I want you to tell me you want it. We can stop right now if you don't want to do it okay? I want to make you happy….I don't want to force you. Please tell me if you want to go further."

"Yes. I want to go further with you Konata, I want to love you more and more. I'm ready. Please do it softly."

Konata did.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but keep doing it."

YOU MAY NOW RETURN TO READING THE REMAINIG PART OF THIS CHAPTER. THE MATURE CONTENT ENDS HERE.

The morning sunlight flowed into the room, past the white curtains, crawled onto the bed and finally shined on top two innocent girls who lied naked in the same bed, holding each other and loving each other. Kagami flickered her eyes open to see Konata smiling at her.

She kiss the tip of her nose and smiled.

"Good morning Konata." She smiled.

"Good morning lover. Did you enjoy last night?"

"Yeah. It was the best feeling I've ever felt. Thanks."

"Thanking me for sex? I'll be happy to give you some more." Konata teased.

"Heh,heh,heh. I'll be happy to take it but right now I just want to hold onto you and love you."

"Me too."


	17. Chapter 17:Moving In

Lucky Summer

Chapter 17:Moving In

Kagami walked into the house with a large cardboard box in her hand, followed by Konata who carried a smaller one. Miyuki made sure to clear the way so they could walk by her. Today Kagami would finally move in with Miyuki, receiving her own room despite how small it was, Kagami was forever grateful.

Yukari Takara- Miyuki's mother- came in to the living room carrying a box of cookies she bought from the store.

"Why don't you girls take a break? I just baked these cookies for you!" Yukari said.

"But….if you baked them, how come they're in a sealed box from the supermarket?" Konata asked.

"Um…..well, can't we pretend I cooked them? I'm not very good at household chores anyway…" Yukari nervously asked.

"Oh, that means Kagami is nothing but a burden, she can't cook or clean either!" Konata jokingly pointed out.

"Hey, I could learn." Kagami said. "I owe the Takara family a lot for letting me live here."

"I could teach you!" Konata offered.

"Oh, I forgot you were good at such things." Miyuki said.

"If you weren't so moe that would probably be an insult…" Konata muttered.

The girls sat down at the living room table, eating the "home-baked" cookies. Kagami continued to eat more and more, every second a new cookie was in her hand.

"I hope you can afford to feed her. She eats a lot wherever she goes." Konata teased again.

"Hey, I'm just hungry from last night." Kagami said.

"Oh my, what happened last night?" Yukari asked.

Both the girls jumped in their seats. They didn't realize that Miyuki and Yukari might have caught on to what they were talking about. Time to make an excuse.

"Tired…..from packing the boxes. We should have ate afterwards…" Konata said.

"_You're awfully good at making a fast lie…."_ Kagami happily thought, laughing in her head at the entire situation until she realized what she just said. _"Wait a minute, that's not good at all!"  
_

"Oh, I almost forgot Ms.Takara. I like to kiss Kagami all the time, and I was wondering if that would be ok in your house?" Konata asked.

"Konata!! Don't ask such stupid things!" Kagami fussed.

"It's alright with me. I don't care but please don't……um…..you know……" Yukari began to whisper.

"What?" the two whispered back.

"_**Express**_ your love here…." She replied.

"Oh……"

"It's just that….people tend to make "sounds" during such an activity and it really freaks me out to hear that kind of stuff." Yukari said.

Konata and Kagami understood perfectly. The rules allowed kissing but going beyond that would just creep her out. Her house, her rules and Kagami was more than willing to live by them.

As they continued to chat the door bell rang. Konata walked over to open the front door to see that Tsukasa and the rest of the Hiiragi family was there, excluding Mr. Hiiragi. Kagami heard the familiar voices and quickly walked over to the front door, Konata allowed her to step in front of her to greet her family.

"Hey sis!" "Hi Kagami!" "We came here to help." "How's everything going?" The questions poured in, leaving little time to answer them all but Kagami dealt with it, she was glad to see them.

Her mother walked out from the crowd of sisters to present herself in front of Kagami.

"I'm sorry about what happened…I could have helped but…..I couldn't stop him from hitting you…I" she apologized.

"It's alright mom. I'm just glad to see you guys." Kagami said.

"I don't know if I would ever want to see my family after something like that…..Kagami sure is……" Miyuki said.

"She's very sincere. She's also forgiving too. It makes up for her gluttony." Konata said.

"I heard that…" Kagami said.

"And you're welcome." Konata replied.

The sisters began to work frivolously, lifting the luggage and helping her straighten out the room. Konata utilized this opportunity to relax as they worked.

"At least help my family lift the boxes." Kagami scolded.

"I'm sure they're more than happy to help. I think they want to do it by themselves…as a way to apologize for what happened." Konata said.

Kagami's passing annoyance dissolved with those words. _"Maybe Konata was right."_ Kagami thought, turning to watch her family talk and work, just for her.

"But I'm just trying to find an excuse to be lazy." Konata said.

"I should have known. But you might be right too."

Konata grinned.

"Then why don't you reward me?"

Konata lifted herself up from the couch and pulled Kagami in, making out with her as the family worked behind them.

Yukari walked in and jolted, hoping she wasn't disturbing anything.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright…Kagami couldn't keep her hands off me."

"Don't make up lies….despite how true they may be….." Kagami fussed.

"Well, actually….now that I think about it, maybe you could try to restrict the making out as well, it's hard to watch regardless of genders." Yukari said.

"Sure. No problem." Kagami said, standing up from the couch.

"Aw, just one more kiss." Konata plead.

Kagami bent over and kissed her on the lips, making sure to hold her hair back as she did so. This moment was it, the moment Kagami truly embraced her new life. This was when she accepted it all, when she saw her family helping her move in while she kissed Konata in her new house.

"Kagami!! Come check out your new room! We're all done!" her sisters yelled out.

Kagami quickly dashed out of the living room until she felt like she was missing something. She turned around and stuck her hand out to Konata, who grinned and instantly took hold of it. They both ran up to the second floor and into the room.

"This is amazing!" Kagami said as she admired the newly decorated room, everything was set up for her, almost the exact same way it was at her old home.

"This is so great! This would have taken me hours! Thank you!" Kagami said.

"We just want to help." Mrs. Hiiragi said, stepping over to her daughter. "Make sure to keep in touch with us okay?"

"You guys make sure to visit." Kagami said.

"We will, if Mrs.Yukair doesn't mind the group."

"I don't mind, just don't make it everyday please." Ms. Yukari said.

"Great!" Kagami cheered.

"Kagami….please give your father some time…we'll try to talk to him…hopefully he'll come through one day…then you can visit us everyday." Mrs. Hiiragi said.

"I hope so…." Kagami said.

"What's this?! Hmmm…….gasp I can't believe this…..Kagami!!! Come here quick!!!" Konata shouted out from the driveway. "Come on!!"

"I'm coming!"

Kagami quickly ran down the stairs, holding own to the railing to hold her excitement in. Whatever it was it made Konata excited.

"What are you doing in the driveway anyway Ko………." Kagami paused.

In front of her was a shining car, a ribbon wrapped around the top of it, and every part of it looked new. The tires gleamed, the windows seemed to glow in the sunlight. Kagami ran over to Konata.

"Where did this come from?" Kagami asked.

"Some tow truck came here and delivered it…." Konata said. "Here, you should probably read this too."

Kagami was handed a letter, apparently it was attached to the car before Konata had read it. The letter went as so:

"Dear Kagami Hiiragi, daughter of mine,

I am sorry for what I have done. I am sorry for the anger I dealt you when you

were looking for acceptance. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain for such a minor reason. I know this car will not change things, I just thought it would help you out and maybe help things start off anew. I want to see you again so I can apologize in person and maybe take you back as my daughter-the one I don't deserve to have. I suppose I was angry that night when you told me about your secret but….I responded in the wrong way and hit someone I loved. Even I did not know that would happen but I take full blame. If you do not wish to see me again I understand. In that case, goodbye. But if you're willing to give me another chance to be your father…I'll gladly take it.

Love,

Tadao Hiiragi"

"Dad……of course!" Kagami squealed, her tears beginning to flow.

"It'll take some time to get back to normal right?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. But we'll try. I'm sure if-"

"If I helped out too right? Of course I will! That kiss wasn't for nothing." Konata cheered.

"I'm sure all it will take is some time but, will you stay here?" Mrs.Hiiragi asked.

"I don't mind." Yukari said.

"Actually, since I'm already settled in, I wouldn't mind at all living here. I definitely have some more room to myself than at home with five other people." Kagami said.

"Then I welcome you to my home Kagami." Miyuki said.

"And I'll come over a bunch of times." Konata promised. "We can start dating again!"

"Yeah…this is going to be great! I can't believe this is all happening in a single day!" Kagami cheered.

Later, the night came, dinner was finished and Kagami had left the table since she finished before everyone else. Konata had stayed over for the first night but the Hiiragi family left.

Konata rushed her dinner down.

"Please don't eat so fast, you might choke." Miyuki warned.

"I'm okay!" Konata said as she finished her dinner. "I'll wash the dishes later. I have to go check up on Kagami."

"Oh my, it would be nice if Konata could live here and do all the housework for us." Yukari said.

"Mother!"

Konata quickly ran upstairs until she made it to Kagami's new room. She looked throughout the room for her but couldn't find her. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Konata, I'm on the balcony."

Konata quickly walked out but didn't see Kagami, that was, until she felt her hugging her from behind. Kagami had hid on the side of the entrance to the balcony just to do so.

"Hey Konata."

"Hey Kagami."

"You know, this has been the longest and happiest time of my life." Kagami said. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too Kagami. I can't imagine loving someone else."

"Me either. Hey Konata…."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot for inviting me to that anime convention."

"Oh yeah, that's how this whole thing started. I almost forgot."

"Yeah."

Kagami held onto Konata as they stared up into the stars from the balcony, enjoying the deep sea of stars that floated above, that lit the night they lived in. Kagami placed her finger under Konata's chin and turned to kiss her. She then looked into her green eyes, and she looked into her blue eyes. Kagami looked into her eyes and said:

"This was one heck of a summer."

**THE END**


End file.
